Through the good times and the bad
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Jenny and Gibbs' journey to becoming a family. AU. Some spoilers for S3. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is something I started a while ago and as one of my other fics shall be finished within a week or two, I decided I would start posting this one. I have at the very least 10 chapters already written and ready to be posted. This is my first multi-chapter NCIS fic. Hope you all enjoy! Please, please let me know what you think. Thank you xxx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Jenny rested her head on her hands and sobbed. Jethro had just found out about her slip up at the end of their mission in Paris and he was furious with her. She was so scared that he would do something stupid, he had already been in two comas and she didn't think he'd come out of a third one unharmed. She knew she was overreacting, but she still loved him.

"Jennifer?"

Jenny lifted her head from her hands. "Hello Ducky."

"What's he done?"

"It wasn't him. I didn't do my clean up after Paris and it's come back to bite me in the ass."

Ducky nodded. "He didn't take it too well?"

Jenny shook her head. "He's furious. I knew that mission would come back to haunt me."

Ducky stood behind Jenny's chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And how are you feeling my dear? I've noticed you've been paler that usual this week."

"I've just been stressed and over worked. I've hardly had time to eat, let alone sleep."

"You need to slow down and rest my dear."

"I know Ducky, but at the moment, I can't stop thinking of Paris and Jethro."

"He's not going to be happy if he finds out that you're not looking after yourself."

"He doesn't care about me," she whispered.

"I'm sure he does Jennifer."

"He doesn't; he said so himself. He said that I'm a liability and don't deserved to be loved. He also said he wishes Paris had never happened."

"Don't believe him my dear. He's just angry and worried that Svetlana will come after you."

"She's already found me, Ducky. Marines are guarding the house and I'm not allowed to leave the building."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be caught."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't worry about Jethro, Jennifer, he can look after himself."

"I know Ducky, but it doesn't really ease my mind."

"Go and lie on the couch, I want to take some blood."

Ducky chuckled as he watched Jenny roll her eyes and sigh, "I'm fine."

"I just want to make sure."

Jenny lay of the couch and looked away as Ducky drew some blood. When he was finished, she sat up and leaned heavily against the back cushions.

"I'll get these to Abby and don't worry, I won't tell her who's it is."

"Thank you Ducky. And please don't say anything to Jethro about our conversation _or_ the blood test."

"Your secret is safe with me." Ducky smiled. "Now, rest. I'll be back in half an hour."

Jenny nodded and once her office door was shut, she laid back down and closed her eyes, hoping a nap would make her feel a little better. Half an hour later, she was startled awake by the slamming of her office door.

"You sleeping on the job now, Director?"

"No Jethro." She stood, but her head started to spin and she fell to her knees half way to her desk. Jethro went straight to her side and placed an arm around her waist. She started to struggle against him, but soon realised that she wouldn't be able to get free from her current position.

"Let go, Agent Gibbs."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"It's none of your business. Like you said earlier, you don't care for me."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Jen. I was just so scared that I would lose you and angry at myself for not taking your clean up."

"You had your own to do. Now let me up."

Slowly, Jethro let go and helped her up. "Am I forgiven?"

"Breaking two of your own rules isn't good enough. You hurt me Jethro." Jenny wiped her cheeks. "I still love you." More tears made their way down her cheeks and she put her head in her hands as she sat behind her desk. "You all but saying that you don't love me, broke my heart," she got out between sobs. She closed her eyes and blocked everything out as she calmed her breathing.

"Jennifer?"

"Hello Ducky. He still here?"

"Yes," Jethro grunted. It sounded like he was stood to the left hand side of her desk.

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"Because Agent Gibbs decided it would be a good idea to slam my office door."

Ducky nodded. "I have what you asked for."

Jenny opened her eyes and looked up. "Thank you Ducky," she said after taking the paper from his outstretched hand.

"A little anaemic, but nothing food and sleep won't cure."

Jenny glared at Duck who shrugged. She glanced behind her and saw Jethro reading her results.

Noticing the look on the redheads' face, Ducky smiled. "I'll leave you both alone. Call me if you need anything, Jennifer."

"Thank you again, Ducky."

Ducky nodded. "Any time my dear."

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed before turning in her office and glared at the man in front of her.

"Don't even think about it Jen. You're going to go and lay down on the couch and rest."

Jenny sat there, stubbornly refusing to move. Jethro grabbed her arms and dragged her to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"Rest. I'll bring some food up later. Anything you want?"

Jenny shook her head and waited until Jethro had _normally_ shut the door before laying down and shutting her eyes for a while.

Four hours later, the buzzing of the intercom awoke her with a start. Groggily, she went to her desk and answered, "Yes, Cynthia?"

"SecNav wants to see you and Special Agent Gibbs in MTAC immediately."

She glanced around the room to see if Jethro had snuck in while she was sleeping. Not seeing him, she spoke to Cynthia, "I'll be right there."

"Would you like me to get Agent Gibbs?"

"No, I'll get him."

"I'll let SecNav know Ma'am."

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny walked out of her office and out onto the catwalk, not bothering to slip her heels back onto her aching feet. She leaned against the railing and looked at the squad room. Spotting Gibbs coming out of the elevator she shouted him, "Special Agent Gibbs, MTAC now!" she watched him nod before entering. "Sir."

"Director Shepard. Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"On his way Sir, he should be here in a moment."

SecNav nodded. "How are you feeling Jenny?"

"I'm fine Sir. Dr. Mallard checked me over; I'm a little anaemic but nothing a little food and sleep won't fix."

"Good to hear someone is trying to look after you."

Jenny nodded. "He's a good friend."

SecNav smiled and glanced up at the ramp as Gibbs walked down it. "Good for you to join us Agent Gibbs."

"Sorry Sir, I was held up."

SecNav nodded. "I have good news for you both; Svetlana has been found and dealt with. You are free to go home Jenny, but I want an agent to stay with you while we make sure no one is going to take over where she left off."

"Thank you Sir."

"I'll stay with the Director."

"Thank you Special Agent Gibbs."

"Not a problem Sir."

SecNav looked at Jenny. "Are you okay with that?"

She momentarily kicked herself for tensing up. "As long as he remembers his place."

SecNav nodded. "Take care of her Agent Gibbs."

"I will Sir."

"Good, now get out of here, the both of you. Jenny, take the next two days off to rest; I'll speak to Cynthia and rearrange things."

"Thank you Sir."

SecNav nodded. "Have a good night."

"You too Sir," they said in unison.

As they headed up the ramp, Jenny became lightheaded and nearly fell over. Jethro caught her around the waist and pressed a kiss to her hair without thinking. SecNav sat and chuckled as he watched the pair.

"They need to get together," he whispered to himself before disconnecting.

Jenny and Jethro went straight for her office where he had placed the take out before going into MTAC. Jenny giggled and sat at the coffee table with a smile.

"What have you go this time, Jethro?"

"French."

"From that new place down the street?"

He nodded and took his normal seat as she dished it out. "I couldn't resist. I know how much you loved the food in Paris."

Jenny nodded and started to eat. Her mind was spinning with so many thoughts that she had to force herself to eat, even if it was her favourite. Jethro ate and watched the redhead next to him.

"You okay, Jen?"

"Yeah, just thinking about things."

Jethro nodded. "Want to talk?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Jethro." She paused. "Why did you offer to be the agent to stay with me?"

"Because I care about you and I can make sure you take care of yourself and relax."

"Another agent could have done that."

"Another agent won't stand up to you like me."

Jenny chuckled and nodded, agreeing with him. She smiled slightly and got to eating and thinking again. Jethro shook his head and did the same, a slight grin on his face. When they were finished, Jethro got rid of their rubbish and Jenny slipped her heels back on.

"You ready to go home?"

Jenny nodded and grabbed her stuff. "Do you need to stop home?"

Jethro shook his head. "I have a bag in the care in case I can't get home during a case."

Jenny smiled. "Same as always. I keep one in my bathroom in case I don't have time between meetings and ops to go get changed and freshen up at home."

"Luckily you've got a shower you can use."

Jenny shrugged and walked out of the office. She locked the doors once Jethro had joined her and walked down to the inside parking lot.

"You're car or mine, Jen?"

"Yours, you'll have to bring me to work on Thursday though."

"Okay."

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here is the next chapter. This fic is completely written, and the next chapter shall be posted next Thursday/Friday. Thanks to: left my heart in Paris and Candy77 for the only two reviews that I received for the previous chapter, so this is for them. Thank you!_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please, please hit the little blue button with a stick and let me know what you think about it._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Two:

Jenny was silent on the way to her Georgetown mansion.

"Same as always," Jethro whispered when Jenny let him in.

"I like it the way it is. The way my father left it."

Jethro nodded and noticed a sad spark in her eyes. "I'll let you go to bed and rest. I'll settle myself into the spare room."

"Okay," she whispered and started up the stairs to her room slowly.

Jethro followed a few moments later after locking the door. A marine had already cleared the house a few minutes before and he was grateful of that, so Jenny could go right to sleep and not have to wait for him to check the house, it didn't stop him though.

Up in the master bedroom, Jenny was curled up on top of the bed picking through the hefty photo album. The Eiffel tower and the names 'Jethro and Jenny' were etched in silver and gold on the black leather cover. It was crammed full with the photos of their time together undercover as a married couple. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she read what was written under each photo in her handwriting. Under some, Jethro had written something or he had snuck in a photo as she slept and had written underneath. Oh, how she whished she could go back in time and not have left Jethro at the airport with a Dear John letter to explain where she had gone. She softly closed the heavy book and placed it on the bedside table gently so she could lay under the duvet and cry as memories flooded her mind. Jethro walked past her door on his way to the bathroom, he halted when he heard sobbing. He knocked gently and waited for her soft "enter" before opening the door and going to sit next to her. She was perched on the edge of the queen size bed with a tissue in one hand while she ran the fingers of her other hand over a photo of the two of them kissing under some mistletoe, both she and Jethro had written under it in the book. She smiled when she heard Jethro sigh.

"That was the best Christmas I had since Shannon and Kelly."

Jenny nodded. "We were both sober that Christmas."

Jethro chuckled before gently turning her head to look at him. "What's wrong, love?"

"Don't call me that, Jethro. We're not lovers any more."

"Speak to me, Jen. I don't like seeing you like this."

Jenny took a deep breath. "I was thinking of Paris and how perfect it was for us. I was married to you even if it wasn't real. I want nothing more than to turn the clocks back and stay with you at the airport. Perhaps then you would still love me." She stood and headed to the window. She wrapped her arms around herself and her shoulders shook. Slowly, Jethro walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Don't cry over that Jen. I still love you. I never stopped."

Jenny leaned back before turning around. "I'm going to go to sleep now Jethro," she whispered weakly.

"I'll leave the door cracked, shout if you need me."

Jenny nodded. "Good night Jethro."

"Night Jen." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving for the guest room for the night.

Jenny climbed beneath the sheets and cried herself to sleep. Jethro lay in bed awake reading a book that jenny had brought him in Russia, a few months before their Paris op. Eventually, he fell asleep, his dreams filled with memories of Paris.

A shrill scream echoed through the house. Jethro jumped from the bed, gun in hand and headed straight to Jenny's room. He saw her thrashing wildly on the bed and quickly put his gun on the bedside table before sitting on the bed and pulling a now awake and crying Jenny into his arms.

"Jethro?" her voice was fragile and almost pleading.

"Shh, I'm here Jen. I'm here," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," she whispered a few minutes later after she had calmed her emotions down.

"Don't apologise."

"I know, it's a sign of weakness," Jenny chuckled. "You're broken that one Jethro."

"Only ever with you."

Jenny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, only to snap them back open a moment later.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jenny shook her head. "Don't you ever die Jethro. Don't ever do something stupid and get yourself shot." A few fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I promise Jen." He kissed her crown. "Is that what you dreamt of?"

Jenny nodded and tightened her grip on him. "Stay here Jethro. Hold me."

"I'll stay Jen. I'm not going to leave, I promise."

Jenny looked up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Jethro nodded and lay down under the duvet with her. "I'm right here. Sleep."

Jenny put her head on his chest and an arm over his stomach. Jethro held her tightly to him as he used to in Paris. He watched her for a while before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A / N : Thank for all the reviews and for reading along. Sorry this chapter is a few days late, I had a couple of my AS exams this week and have been swamped. The next one will be on time. I hope you're enjoying this. Please, please review as they make my day and keep me writing._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three:<span>

The next morning, Jenny turned over and sighed when she felt Jethro follow her and pull her tight against his chest.

"Morning Jen," he whispered and placed a kiss to her neck.

"Good morning Jethro." She smirked and turned to face him.

"Thank you for last night, but you've got a lot of making up to do. I'm not going to forgive you easily."

"I understand Jenny, but could I try?"

"I don't know Jethro; I can't live through another heartbreak."

"Then I'll have to make sure I don't break it again."

Jenny smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

Jethro smiled warmly and kissed her forehead, not wanting to push her. Jenny rested her head against his chest and he held her close. For hours they stayed wrapped up in bed talking and holding each other as they remembered Paris. Eventually, Jenny decided she needed a shower and something to eat.

"Are we going to stay like this all day?"

"I had hoped so."

Jenny smiled. "Well, I want to shower and have something to eat."

Jethro nodded, pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her go. Once she had stepped into the bedroom, he rolled out of the bed and headed straight to the kitchen. Half an hour later, Jenny stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Jethro who was just placing her food on the table next to his set place.

"Smells good."

"Don't say anything until you've tried it."

Jenny smiled and took her seat. "You can't have gotten any worse than Paris, the kitchen's still here."

Jethro chuckled. "Yeah.

Jenny slowly ate her full English breakfast and drank her coffee. Jethro finished ten minutes before Jenny and had started to wash up. Jenny stood and placed her empty mug and plate, along with her cutlery into the filled sink and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Thank you Jethro, it was lovely."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Jenny smiled. "Why don't you go ahead and have a shower and I'll finish the dishes?"

"Okay." Jethro kissed her forehead before heading for the shower.

Once she had finished the dishes, Jenny went to the study to work on case files, only to find that they had all been left in her office and she wasn't allowed back into the building for two days unless it was an emergency. Sighing, she headed into the living room and started to browse her DVD collection for something to watch. She jumped when she felt Jethro wrap his arms around her waist.

"It's just me Jen."

"I know." She relaxed into him. "Anything you want to watch?"

Jethro shook his head. "You?"

"Can't decide." She smiled slightly. "Has DiNozzo suggested anything to you lately?"

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_, I think it was called."

Jenny nodded and pulled it off the shelf. "Do you know how to use the player?"

Jethro shook his head. "But I'm willing to learn for you."

Jenny kissed his cheek. "I'm flattered." Jenny knelt in front of the player that was below her large flat screen TV. "You press the open button, put the disk in, press the open button again, then press play when the menu comes up." She did everything as she said it and showed Jethro the different buttons on the control before curling up into his side as the movie started.

It was growing late by the time the two pulled themselves from in front of the television once they had watched all three _Pirates of the Caribbean_ films.

"Did you enjoy them?"

"I did. Perhaps we should watch another set tomorrow?"

Jenny nodded her agreement. "Ever watched _Lord of the Rings_?"

"No."

"Then we'll watch those tomorrow. We'll have to start early though; it'll take most of the day to watch the first two."

Jethro nodded and they both chuckled when Jenny's stomach made an empty noise of protest.

"Perhaps we should eat."

"Take out?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Chinese or pizza."

"Pizza."

"I'll order our 'normal'."

Jenny nodded and chose another film and waited for Jethro to come back after ordering.

"It'll be here in about half an hour."

"It'll be here in ten. They know the address and who I am."

Jethro nodded and looked at the TV and smiled. "Ah, now that's a film I've seen."

Jenny laughed. "Of course, the naked red head."

Jethro shook his head. "Shannon and Kelly got me to watch _Titanic_ a few nights before I left for Desert Storm."

Jenny kissed his cheek and completely relaxed into him. "The last time I watched this was with my father the night before he killed himself, before that, I used to watch it all the time with my mother. It was her favourite film."

"Is it yours?"

Jenny nodded. "Have you got a favourite film?"

"This one."

"The red head?"

"The memories and the boat."

Jenny chuckled. "Should have known the boat would have something to do with it."

Jethro kissed the corner of Jenny's mouth and the door bell rang. He stood and went to collect the pizza, which he had paid for. He didn't bother with plates and took both the boxes straight to the living room. Jenny smiled at him and took her box. He sat and pulled Jenny to him after resting his box on the side table. Jenny started the film once they were comfy and both ate in silence as they watched. Jethro ran his hand down her back every now and then and then causing her to sigh. Once they had both finished eating, Jenny lay down and put her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, they used to do this on a regular basis in France. Jenny sat up half an hour later and tried to get comfortable again.

"Are you okay, Jen?" Jethro asked concerned.

Jenny nodded. "Can't get comfy."

Jethro pulled her close and kissed the corner of her mouth. "What did we used to do to relax on movie night?"

"In Paris or Russia?"

"Both."

"Took the film to the bedroom and lay down and watched it."

Jethro nodded. "Will that make you comfy?"

Jenny shrugged. "Worth a try," she whispered.

Fifteen minutes later and the film was started from where they left off and Jenny was contently curled up to Jethro.

"I've missed this Jethro."

"Yeah, me too Jen."

"I wish we did this more often."

"It can be arranged."

Jenny nodded and turned her head and pecked his lips lightly before turning back to the film. Jethro took a deep breath and tried to control his lower anatomy, but couldn't, so he gently pulled Jenny to him. She felt his hardness press against her back and she held her breath. She wasn't ready for that.

"I'm sorry Jethro," she whispered.

"It's okay, Jenny. I understand."

"It's nice to know that you still like me."

"You've always done this to me Jen, and always will." He kissed her crown and whispered in her ear, "I love you Jenny."

Jenny turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too Jethro."

Smiling, he pulled her gently into his arms and lovingly kissed her. Jenny deepened the kiss briefly before he pulled away.

"Keep going like that and I won't be able to stop."

Jenny smirked and turned over to watch the rest of the film. She snuggled close to him and shut her eyes.

At the end of the film, Jethro switched off the television and settled down into the bed. Jenny turned over and rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He wrapped both arms around her and protectively and lovingly held her to him. He watched her sleep for a while before her even breathing relaxed him into a light but peaceful sleep.

~0~0~

Jenny was awoken the next morning by Jethro's lips on her own. She deepened the kiss and sank into him. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes when Jethro kissed her nose.

"I've missed you Jen."

"I've missed you too, Jethro," she whispered and pecked his lips.

"Happy?"

"Yes, but how are we going to work while having a relationship?"

"We tell SecNav and don't keep it a secret. I can't see a problem as long as it doesn't interfere with the agency."

Jenny smiled widely. "Now sounds like the director?"

Jethro smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? She's rubbing off on me."

Jenny chuckled. "What do you want to do today, Sir?"

"Stay in bed and watch another set of films with you in my arms."

"Sounds good."

Jenny and Jethro head down stairs. Jenny collected her _Lord of the Rings_ box set and Jethro headed to the kitchen. He collected some food and a couple of bottles of different drinks, two plates and two glasses.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked from the door way.

"Getting some things so that we can stay upstairs all day."

Jenny nodded. "While you're doing that, I'll go set the DVD up."

"Okay." Jethro went and pecked her lips before she went upstairs and he continued to get their 'picnic' together.

Twenty minutes later and the two were curled up together on the queen sized bed watching _Lord of the Ring: Fellowship of the Ring_. The food and drink were placed on the vanity and covered up and both Jenny and Jethro had a glass of juice on their bed side tables. Jenny was completely content and relaxed as was Jethro. For they whole day, they stayed in the bedroom, only moving every now and then to the enjoining bathroom and the change the DVD when the film finished. Half way through the second film, Jenny yawned.

"You can take a nap if you want, Jen."

"She shook her head. "If I sleep now, I won't sleep later. You know that."

Jethro nodded and kissed the back of her neck. At the start of the second film, they had lain down and he spooned behind her.

Jenny wiggled from Jethro's grasp and poured herself a drink and ate something small to wake her up a little.

"You okay?"

Jenny nodded. "Best two days I've had for a very long time."

"Me too." Jethro brought her back into his arms and held her throughout the rest of the film.

It was getting late when Jenny finally gave into sleep. Jethro smiled and turned the player and TV off before cleaning their mess from the day up and sliding under the sheets to hold his love. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled up to his chest. He closed his heavy lids and prayed that their jobs wouldn't get in the way this time.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A / N: So sorry for the slight delay in posting. This fic is completely finished, but I will only start posting more than once a week if I feel I am receiving enough reviews. As at the moment I feel I have poorly written this fic and can't find the enthusiasm to post. I would however, like the thank those that are reading and have alerted and reviewed. Those people are the ones that I am posting for. I hope you all enjoy and that I will wake in the morning and be smiling all day because of your wonderful words._**

**_I hope you enjoy and take care xxx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:<span>

The alarm clock went off at 0530 hours and Jenny automatically turned it off, she went to swing her legs off the bed but Jethro pulled her back and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Jethro," Jenny protested. "I have to get ready for work,"

"That never used to stop you."

"Jethro wake up. I'm not ready for that yet."

Jethro got out of the bed and looked scared. "I'm sorry Jen. I didn't mean to."

"I know Jethro. You were still half asleep." Jenny went up to him and placed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered and pecked his lips. "I'm going to grab a shower."

Jethro nodded. "Want some pancakes for breakfast?"

Jenny nodded. "Just leave enough time for you to get ready. You're driving me in today, remember?"

Jethro nodded and kissed her forehead. "We'll get ready at the same time, I'll use the spare bathroom, then make pancakes to go."

Jenny nodded. "It's a good idea. I'll be down in about forty minutes."

"I'll be down there cooking in half an hour."

"Okay."

They kissed gently once more before going their separate ways.

An hour later and Jenny was stood by the door with her coat on, her purse on her should and brief case in hand. Jethro slipped on his coat and grabbed his keys and everything for breakfast, including a large box of freshly backed pancakes.

"Ready to go, Jen?"

Jenny nodded. "Something tells me today is going to be a long day."

"It'll be fine once we've spoken to SecNav."

Jenny nodded, uncertain. Jethro led her to the car and once she was seated and everything was on the back seat, he set off at a sane pace. Jenny looked out of the window and thought back to the past two days and how content she had been with Jethro. She was brought from her thoughts by a hand on her thigh.

"You okay, Jen?" concern was lacing his voice.

Jenny just nodded. "Thinking about the past two days. It was like no time had passed since Paris."

Jethro smiled. "Forgiven me?"

Jenny laughed. "You're well on your way there."

"Good to know."

Jethro pulled into Jenny's space and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you." She pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"No need to thank me Jen." They headed to the elevator side by side. "Your office, the squad room or Abby's lab?"

"My office."

Jethro nodded and pressed the button for her floor. Jenny stepped closer to Jethro and he wrapped his free arm around her waist from behind. She leaned back into him.

"You okay?"

"Stop asking Jethro." She sighed. "I'm a little light headed."

Jethro tightened his grip slightly. "I'm just worried is all."

"I know Jethro. How about I promise to tell you if I don't feel right."

"Deal." Jethro placed a kiss on her crown just as the doors started to open. He placed his free hand on the small of her back and kept it there until they were in her office. He placed the pancakes on the table and shrugged his coat off. Jenny put all her things away before slipping off her heels and sitting next to Jethro on the small couch next to her alcohol cabinet. The bigger couch was directly opposite the doors while this one was opposite her desk. This one was rarely used any more.

Jethro handed her a plate of pancakes. "Eat."

Jenny took the plate and dug in.

"What time are we meeting with SecNav?"

"1100 hours."

Jethro nodded and finished breakfast. He packed everything away and Jenny put the bag with her things.

"Want me to take the rest of the pancakes down to Abby for her and Kate?"

Jenny nodded. "Abby loves your cooking. I'm going to do some paperwork before our meeting."

"Okay, I'll do the same once I've seen Abby and Kate."

Jenny went and gave Jethro a hug before he left. "Be careful," she whispered.

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jethro kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms soothingly before turning and heading for the elevator. She watched him go and smiled widely when he signed 'I love you' when he got to the elevator. She signed back and he smiled gently before the doors closed and Jenny went back into her office to sign off on case files until their meeting with SecNav at 1100 hours.

~0~0~

At 1100 hours both Jenny and Jethro were sat on the front row seats in MTAC waiting for SecNav to appear on the screen. Jenny leaned into Jethro and sighed.

"Don't be so nervous, Jen, he'll be fine."

Jenny nodded and leaned back into her chair. Jethro reached over and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. He rubbed gentle circles on the side of her thumb. Jenny concentrated on the feeling and closed her eyes.

"Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs; why did you want this meeting?" SecNav broke through Jenny's calm and she opened her eyes.

"We wanted to speak to you about something."

"Go on."

"Jethro and I would like to embark on a romantic relationship."

"It's about time!"

Jenny and Jethro looked shocked. "Sorry?"

"You two have been dancing around each other since Jenny became director two years ago." SecNav chuckled. "I approve, just make sure it doesn't affect your work."

They both nodded.

Jethro looked up and smirked. "What about showing affection?"

"That's fine, as long as you don't take it too far."

"Thank you Sir."

"Be happy, the both of you. You deserve each other."

Jenny blushed and Jethro smiled slightly.

"Thank you Sir. I'm lucky to have her."

"That you are Gibbs. Now, I do believe we have jobs to do."

SecNav disconnected and Jenny let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"See, better than you thought, right?"

Jenny nodded and gave him a hug. "Off to work, I'm expecting a call soon."

Jethro nodded, "You know where I'll be."

She smiled. "Invite Abby and Kate to dinner tonight."

"Yes Ma'am." He quickly pecked her lips before leaving MTAC.

Jenny sat in her usual chair on the front row and accepted the congratulations front he techs and her assistant. She smiled to her self knowing that she would be able to lean on Gibbs at work when she needed to.

Jethro headed straight down to Abby's lab when he saw Kate wasn't at her desk and as they hadn't caught a case that was where she was supposed to be.

"Gibbs!" Abby ran up to him and hugged him. "The pancakes were great!"

"Knew you'd like them Abs. Where's Kate?"

"She in trouble?"

"What for?"

"She's supposed to be at her desk doing paperwork."

"She's not in trouble Abs. Is she down here?"

Abby nodded. "She said she finished her work and you were with the Director in MTAC."

Jethro nodded and put one arm around her shoulder and walked toward Abby's 'office'.

"Oh, hey Gibbs."

"Kate."

"What have I done this time?" Kate sighed.

"Nothing."

Kate looked up from the computer she was working on. "Could you let my other half go please?"

Jethro shook his head. "Not until I ask what I came down to ask."

"Then ask away."

Abby turned her head and looked up at her capture, waiting to see what he did.

"Jenny has asked if the two of you would like to come to her place for dinner tonight."

Abby nodded enthusiastically, but Kate sat still.

"Do I need to be worried?"

Jethro shook his head. "We want to celebrate something is all."

Kate nodded after watching Abby beg her.

"Good. Be at Jenny's place at 1800 hours."

"We'll be there Gibbs."

Jethro nodded and left the two women alone, feeling like they were about to argue.

"What's wrong with you Kate?"

"I just don't feel like going to the bosses place is all."

"Stop thinking of him as your boss, when we leave the building for the day, he's as good as my father."

"Another reason not to see him."

"He approves of you Kate you know he does, so stop thinking he's going to kill you for touching me."

"Well, he would have done that by now."

Abby nodded and sat at Kate's feet. "Cheer up Kate! We get to have Gibbs' cooking."

"I guess that's an up side."

"And Jenny's coffee."

Kate nodded and ran her fingers through Abby's hair as she laid her head in her lap. She sighed and carried on reading the computer screen. Abby was happy to stay curled up where she was, but the doors to her lab opened just ten minutes after she had gotten comfortable.

"Abby!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Madame Director!" Abby shot from her place on the floor and into the other part of her lab and brought Jenny into a tight hug.

"Abs," she whispered.

"Sorry. What can I do for you? And is it Jenny or Director that's visiting?"

"Jenny. I was wondering if Kate wanted to come and get a coffee with me."

"Not me?" Abby stood and pouted.

"You have work to do for Ducky, Abs, but we'll bring you back a Caf-Pow."

"And a set of chocolate éclairs?"

"Sure Abs."

"Thank you." Abby hugged Jenny, lightly this time.

"Anything for you Abs." Jenny kissed her forehead and headed into the 'office'. "Got your gear Kate?"

"Why?"

"You're coming to get coffee with me."

"You have a protection detail."

"I want to have coffee with a friend, not by protection detail."

"In that case, I have my gear, but you need someone else."

"I've got my side arm and I follow rule nine."

Kate nodded, and went and waited outside the elevator. She watched through the open door as the girls hugged and had a brief kiss.

"I'm ready now."

Jenny stepped into the elevator and whispered, "You've smudged your lip stick."

Kate groaned. "It happens every time."

"I'll give you the name of my brand tonight. Even Jethro can't smudge it." Jenny walked out of the elevator and headed for Kate's car.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

"You heard."

"I did. That means I win the bet." Kate smiled widely.

"Which one?"

"The week that you and Gibbs would get together."

"How much was on that one?"

"Six-hundred dollars."

"Wow. I do believe Jethro won the exact day."

"He planned it?"

"I think he had something planned, but it just happened naturally."

Kate nodded. "I take it Abby doesn't know."

"It's why I invited you both over."

Kate smiled and started the car. "Normal place?"

"Yes."

Twenty minutes later, and both women were sat at an outside table with their coffees in hand.

"Are you okay Kate?"

"Of course, what makes you think otherwise?"

"You argued with Abby."

"How –"

"Gibbs."

Kate nodded. "Anything else?"

"You've not been going at DiNozzo like usual."

"He gets on my nerves."

"He gets on every ones nerves, but you usually annoy him back, not go and hide in Abby's lab."

"Okay, you caught on."

"So spill, or I'll call Abby to come and join us."

Kate found the inside of her coffee mug very interesting. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed someone with a sidearm go into the cafe.

"Kate?"

"Go back to the car and call Gibbs."

"Why?" There was a shot fired in the shop and they dove under the table.

"That's why."

Instead of doing when she was told, she crouched and went to the corner of the street, which happened to lead to the back of the shop and was completely bricked. She then picked up her cell from her belt and pressed her speed dial for Jethro.

"Jen?"

"Jethro, get your team and the FBI down to my normal coffee place ASAP."

"Jen, is Kate there?"

"Yes."

"Good, now tell me what happened." Another shot was fired. "That answers my question." Jenny listened to him shout orders and get into his car. "I want you to stay on the line Jen."

"I will Jethro." She felt Kate tense beside her, and she turned around to face the barrel of a gun.

"End the call Director."

"Help me Jethro," she whispered as she ended the called and clipped her cell back onto her belt.

Another shot and a scream rang through the air.

"For every five minutes that you sit there, one person in that cafe will be shot."

Jenny nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Leave Jethro."

The pieces clicked in her mind. "You're killing innocent people because I'm with your _ex_-husband."

"I love him and you took him from me."

"You left him."

"You _took_ him from me! You came back to DC! You should have stayed in Egypt!" She put her finger on the trigger. Jenny slowly moved her hand towards her side arm. "STOP MOVING!" the woman screamed.

Jenny sent a silent prayer that Jethro would get to her in time. She stopped moving and looked up at the tall red-headed woman in front of her, fear was shining in Jenny's eyes and it increased as she noticed the anger and hatred in the other woman's eyes. Kate was stood behind Jenny with her gun in her hand, but she couldn't take a shot without hitting Jenny. She watched as Jethro and the team pulled up and quickly got out of the car. Another shot rang through the air and Jenny started to shake; she tried to hold on to her tears, and so far, she was succeeding. Jethro slowly approached the red-haired woman from behind, his sig cocked and his finger on the trigger. The woman saw a brief flash of hope in Jenny's eyes and spun on her heel.

"Jethro."

"Stephanie."

"Tell him Director." Jenny shook her head, not confident that her voice wouldn't shake. "TELL HIM!" She spun back around and pressed the gun to Jenny's head.

"No," she whispered weakly, slowly losing her composter. Stephanie started to move her finger to put pressure on the trigger and another shot sounded.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them :D Here's the next chapter. The next will be posting on Thursday.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:<span>

She fell forward, her eyes cold and dead.

Jenny quickly moved to the side and Kate brought her away from the body. Jethro kicked the gun away, checked she was dead and ran over to Jenny who was now on her knees, racking sobs taking over her body. He picked her up and she buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He headed straight for his car and placed her in the passenger seat. He knelt to the side of her and put his hands on her knees.

"Are you okay, Jen?"

Jenny shook her head. "I want to go home."

"I know love, but you're going to have to speak to SecNav once he finds out about this."

Jenny nodded and closed her eyes. "How many people were killed?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"I'm not sure. DiNozzo is inside checking things out."

Jenny nodded; she opened her eyes and looked at Jethro, her eyes pleaded at him. "Hold me," she whispered.

Jethro nodded. "Let's get you back to headquarters."

She nodded and rested her head on the head rest, her eyes closed tight.

"Kate!"

Kate walked over to Gibbs. "Yes Boss?"

"I'm going to take Jenny back to headquarters while she waits for the SecNav to call. Call Ducky, get him here and then call Fornell, this'll have to be a joint investigation."

"Why?"

"Because we're too involved."

Kate nodded. "On it Gibbs."

Jethro watched her walk away and pull out her phone before closing the passenger door and jumping into the driver's seat. He placed a hand on Jenny's thigh and gently caressed, letting her know he was there for her. Jenny placed a hand on his and entwined their fingers. She kept her head on the head rest and her eyes closed. Jethro started the car and drove, keeping his right hand in hers the entire time. He even drove at the speed limit, giving himself time to think. He pulled up at Headquarters next to Jenny's spot, turning to her, he smiled.

"Jen, you're going to need to let go while I get out of the car."

Slowly, Jen nodded and let go. Jethro hurriedly got out of the car and went and opened the passenger door. Jen's hand shot out and grabbed his free one. Jethro helped her out of the car and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he brought her into his arms. Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. They stood there for a few moments holding each other before Jethro decided it was time to head to her office.

"Come on Jen, let's get you upstairs."

Jenny nodded and leaned into Jethro as they walked. When they were in the elevator, Jethro held her close and pressed kisses to her crown. Jenny closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. When the doors opened, Jenny stepped out and walked as quickly as possible into MTAC with Gibbs behind her. Once they were both in, she dismissed the techs and locked out the room before collapsing onto the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jethro sat next to her and brought her into his arms. Jenny turned and buried her face in his chest and let go of her emotions; the tears continued to fall and she started to shake, the fear she had felt finally coming to the surface. Jethro rubbed his hands up and down her back and whispered memories of Paris to her, calming her.

The SecNav came on screen ten minutes after Jenny had locked out MTAC. He watched for a few minutes as his top field agent comforted his director.

"Jenny, Jethro."

"Sir," Gibbs answered.

"Cynthia called and said something had happened. Explain."

"One of my ex-wives pulled a gun on Jenny. She had an accomplice that was shooting people inside the coffee house."

"How many?"

"According to Agent DiNozzo, four Sir."

"One for every five minutes that I refused to do as she asked me to," Jenny whispered.

"How are you feeling Jenny?"

"A little shaken up, but I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me."

SecNav nodded. "What happened to _her_?"

"I shot her. Didn't have a choice."

"I understand Agent Gibbs. Jenny, where was your protection detail?"

"I was with Kate. I was carrying my sig and following rule nine."

Gibbs smiled at the SecNav's confused face. "Never go any where without a knife."

"Ah, one of your rules." He turned back to Jenny. "You are not to go any where without at _least_ one agent and there will be two agents positioned outside your house."

Jenny nodded. "For how long?"

"Until I say Jenny, and I'm not going to argue about it. I will not lose my best director so early into her reign."

"Yes Sir."

"Take her home Agent Gibbs. Have an agent follow behind."

"Yes Sir."

"And Gibbs; keep me updated on the case and on Jenny's condition."

"Of course Sir."

SecNav signed off and Jenny revolved back into Jethro.

"When you're ready, I'll take you home." Jenny nodded against his chest. "Still want Abby and Kate to come for dinner tonight?"

"I'd like the distraction from this."

"Okay love."

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I've not had access to a computer and have only just got my laptop back. Thank you sooooo much to every one that has reviewed, and alerted. You keep me motivated with writing as there seems to be many brick walls that pop up out of no where on a regular basis. I'll post the next update in roughly a weeks time._**

**_Just a side note before the story:: I am on Twitter as PaigeJoy1 I Tweet when I am working on something, have posted and am posting. Feel free to follow me on there :-)_**

**_Now, enough of my babble, one with the show!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven :<span>

Jenny was happy to be home after the day she had had. She knew she should have paid attention to her gut that morning, but she was still in a slight haze after starting to patch things up with Jethro. She almost danced around the kitchen to the light music she had turned on when she started to cook. Jethro was in Jenny's study writing in his first ever journal; his first ever entry. He wanted to find a way to clear his mind instead of working on his boat as he knew it would soon be moved into storage so that he could finish the inside. He knew Jenny had a journal, or she did undercover, and it seemed to help her, so he thought he'd give it a try. He listened to Jenny sing along to Celine Dion and continued to write with a slight smiled upon his face.

Three hours later and Jenny, with the help of Jethro, had finished cooking dinner and had set the table. Jenny sat herself behind her desk in her study, fully intent of doing a little work, but an A-4 black leather book sat on the corner of her desk, caught her eye.

'_That wasn't there this morning.'_

Jethro watched silently from the doorway, waiting to see what Jenny did, but as she picked It up and placed it in front of her, there was a knock on the door.

Jethro got to the door first and pulled it open with a smile on his face.

"Hello Abs, Kate."

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby hugged her 'father' and stepped confidently into the Georgetown mansion.

Kate stayed on the doorstep. "Evening Boss."

"Evening Kate. Don't let Abby here you call me that, here it's Gibbs."

Kate nodded and slipped in as Gibbs indicated she should. Kate gazed about at the place the Director called home. It was amazing.

Jenny stepped out of the living room where she was putting something away and smiled at Kate. "Hello Kate."

"Ma'am."

"It's Jenny when we're here Kate."

"Who cooked?" came Abby's voice from the kitchen, breaking the tension that had started to form.

"I did."

"But Dad _always_ cooks."

"I know dear, but he was busy earlier."

Abby nodded and hugged her 'mom'. "Smells great."

"Don't say anything until you've tried it."

"Okay." Abby grabbed Kate's hand and all but dragged her to the kitchen where everything was set out on the island.

"She called you 'dad'."

Gibbs nodded at Jenny. "She does it when she's feeling hinky."

Jenny nodded and grabbed his hand. "Let's go and join our daughter.

~0~0~

Conversation throughout the dinner was light, Abby talked the most about what she had been doing in her spare time and the project she was thinking of starting. Jethro asked questions and Abby would oblige with answers. Jenny would join in every now and then, but most of the time, she just watched the other three around the island. Kate was silent unless she was asked a direct question. She avoided Jenny's eyes at all costs knowing that Jenny would see the upset in her own eyes. Once everyone had finished their meal, they moved to the living room.

"Thank you for the meal Jenny!" Abby hugged Jen before sitting herself on the floor in front of the couch.

"My pleasure, Abs." Jenny bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, much like Gibbs does, before sitting next to her lover behind Abby. Kate sat on the chair, hoping that they would forget about her. Jenny glanced over at Kate, not saying anything, hoping that she would come and join them later.

"Why did you two invite us over tonight anyway?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny who nodded. "We wanted you two to be the first to know that Jenny and I are together."

"Finally! I've only been trying to get you pair together for _three_ years."

Jenny smiled sadly and watched Kate stand up and leave the room.

"Excuse me." Jenny stood and followed Kate. She stopped at the old nursery and Jenny came up behind her. "What's wrong, Kate?"

"It's nothing Jenny, I shouldn't have intruded."

"Kate, its fine, but you're not."

Sighing, Kate turned around and looked at Jenny. "I want a child Jenny."

Jenny nodded. "Have you spoken to Abby?"

"No. I don't what to say." She turned back to the small room that was wonderfully furnished with yellow walls. "Do you have any children?"

"No." Memories of a little girl, with Jethro's eyes and a little patch of her hair, lay in the white crib, flooded her mind.

"Do you want them?"

"I've not thought about it, my life has always been of the fast track. I've never slowed down to think about it."

Kate nodded in understanding. "It feels like there's a part of me that's missing and nothing will be able to fill that gap other than a child."

Jenny nodded and brought the woman into her arms as a lone tear slipped silently down her cheek. Abby was stood with Jethro a few feet away, shaking her head. She knew something was wrong with her lover, but she had no idea it would be something like that. Jethro wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Go and speak to her downstairs. Jen and I will be up her, just shout if you need one of us."

"Okay," Abby whispered before walking over to Kate and Jenny. "Kate?"

"Hi Abs."

"Can we talk downstairs?"

"You heard, didn't you?"

Abby just nodded, grabbed her hand and led her down the staircase. Jenny continued to stand in the doorway to the nursery, remembering another time. Jethro came over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You with me?" he whispered five minutes of silence later.

Jenny nodded. "Just remembering."

"What?"

"I was pregnant when I left you at the airport. I didn't know until two months later. I came back to tell you and be you lover, but you were with Stephanie. Every day I stood across the street from your house, waiting for you to notice me. You didn't, but Stephanie did. She pushed me over and warned me not to come back or she'd kill me." She took a breath and walked slowly into the bright room before continuing. "On March 13th, I gave birth to a little girl, just over one month prematurely. She had your eyes and my hair." She gripped onto the wooden crib and tried to stem the flow of tears. She felt Jethro stand behind her and she leaned back against him, needing his support. He placed a kiss to her head and held her close. Thoughts and memories of his own, running through his mind.

"She was so weak," Jen whispered. "I was so happy that she lived, but when she died, I felt like I couldn't go on. I buried myself in work and put together my five point plan."

Jethro kissed her neck. "What was her name?"

"Jean Marie Shepard-Gibbs."

"I bet she was beautiful."

Jenny nodded. "I miss her Jethro."

"I know Jen. I understand." Jethro turned Jenny around and buried his face in her hair. Jenny sighed and buried her head in Jethro's chest, sinking into him as much as humanly possible. "I love you Jen."

"I love you too, Jethro."

Ten minutes later, Jethro put Jen at arms length.

"You ready to go back downstairs?"

Jenny nodded and smiled. "Let's go and see if they're still together."

Jethro wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down to the living room. Jethro smiled at what he saw. Jenny squeezed his fingers and went over to the girls.

"Are you both okay?"

Kate nodded and turned over, putting her face in Abby's toned stomach and closing her eyes. Abby ran her fingers through Kate's brown locks, smiling.

"Abs?"

"I'm okay Jenny. Just need to sort my head out and do some research."

"You know where I am if you want to talk to me, night or day."

"Thank you," Abby whispered before glancing at the clock. "It's getting late, we should go."

"You and Kate are more than welcome to use the spare room."

Abby just nodded before turning back to her love. Jenny stood from her crouched position and smiled down at the two women, even though they couldn't see her. She glance at Jethro briefly before turning and heading for the stairs and her bedroom. Jethro stood behind the sofa and pressed a kiss to Abby's crown.

"Stay the night Abs, you're exhausted."

"Night Dad."

"Night Sweetheart." Jethro quickly followed the same path that Jenny had, coming to the same destination just in time to see her pull a book from the top draw or her vanity.

"Jen?"

Jenny spun in her seat, not having heard Jethro follow her. "Hello."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just dealing with memories."

Jethro entered her room and stood behind her as she turned around to write in the book she had gotten out. He rested his hands on her should and gently rubbed circles with his thumbs. Jenny sighed lightly, but kept her hand rapidly moving across the page.

"What're you doing Jen?"

"Writing. I'll let you look when I'm done."

Jethro kissed her head and continued to message her shoulders until she was done. Jenny leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her lover's hands on her shoulders and neck. Her right hand continued to move across the page even as she started to relax.

"You finished yet?" Jethro whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back.

Jethro reached in front of her and read the page in front of him after grabbing Jenny's glasses.

_I finally told Jethro about Jean. I'm glad I did, I don't think I could have kept her a secret much longer. But wounds have been opened and I can't help but feel depressed. I know that the gap in my heart will never be filled, but I miss being a mother, having a girl to hold in my arms and care for. I know Abby sees me as her mother, but it's not the same. God how my heart hurts._

Jethro stopped reading and placed the book on the vanity before gently pulling Jenny into his arms. Neither said another word that night, both enjoying the peaceful sleep that being in the other's arms brought.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the delay on posting this guys! I've not had a laptop for weeks so I've not been able to post. It's working for me at the moment so I'm going to try and make the most of it as I don't know when it'll stop working again. I should be getting a new one some time next week, so I should be able to post a little more regularly until September when I go back to doing my A-Levels. I do so hope you enjoy this chapter and the next will be up within a couple of days._**

**_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, alerted and fav'ed this fic. It makes my day so much brighter to know that you appreciate my writing :-)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

Three weeks past and everything was slowly returning to normal. Abby and Kate were sorting things out and exploring ways in which they could have a child. Jenny was finally over her attack, but still refused to go any where without her side arm and Jethro when he could get away from a case. Jethro was constantly worried about Jenny, he didn't like leaving her, worried that something was going to happen.

Almost four weeks after the dinner with Kate and Abby, Jenny started to feel her hands shake. At first she thought that she had been working on paperwork for too long, but now, three days _after_ the first occurrence, she was heading down to autopsy to see Ducky.

"Ducky?"

"Hello Jennifer, what can I do for you?"

"My hands have been shaking Ducky."

"Are you worried?"

"My mother had a nerve condition, you know that."

Ducky nodded. "Up on the table so I can take look at your hands and take some blood."

Jenny jumped up and sat on the edge of one of the silver autopsy tables. Ducky held both of her slightly shaking hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the palms trying to lessen the shaking. It worked for a little while and he felt jenny relax a little. He stepped away and got a needle and vial before returning to stand in front of her. Jenny closed her eyes and made sure her thoughts were focused on something happy instead of what Ducky was doing to her.

"All done Jennifer. I'll have Abby run this and get back to you with the results."

"Thank you Ducky." Jenny slid off the table and started to leave when Ducky called her back. "Yes, Ducky?"

"Tell Jethro, he's worried about you."

"When I have all the facts Ducky."

"Be sure that you do. He's been through too much in life."

"I know Ducky," Jenny whispered before leaving the room, heading back for her office to try and get some work done while she waited for her results.

Three long, pain-staking hours later, Jenny picked up her cell and answered when she saw Ducky's number.

"Hello Ducky."

"Jennifer, I didn't interrupt something did I?"

"Just paperwork Ducky. You have something for me?"

"Yes," Ducky sighed. "Your white blood cell count is normal, but you have heightened levels of other chemicals."

"I have it, don't I Ducky?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear."

Jenny sighed. "Any cures?"

"Officially no, experimentally yes."

"How many?"

"Two, both would mean you would have to have a child."

"Placenta cells."

"Precisely. I better go so you can think about this and speak to Jethro."

"Thank you Ducky."

"Not at all Jennifer. I'll write you a prescription to collect in the morning." Ducky disconnected and sat with his head in his hands for a long while before starting another autopsy to keep him busy.

Meanwhile in the Directors office, Jenny was stood looking out her picture windows behind her desk. Her mind was trying to process what Ducky had just told her while trying to process what Ducky had told her while trying to think of a way to tell Jethro. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't know her lover had joined her until he wrapped his arms around her waist. A single tear slipped down her cheek when she thought of losing Jethro after only just finding him again.

"Shh, Jen, what's wrong?" Jethro asked, worried.

"I don't want to talk about it here."

"Would you like to go home?"

"Have you not got a case?" Jethro shook his head. "Then yes, I'll let Cynthia know I'll be gone for the rest of the day when we walk past."

"Okay. I'll meet you down in the squad room when you're ready."

"I'll be down in five minutes Jethro." Jenny watched him go before sighing and trying to prepare herself for the conversation that was about to come. Sighing once more, Jenny put a few files in her brief case, made sure she had everything in her handbag before putting her coat on and with everything in hand, she head down to the squad room, stopping in front of her assistant's desk.

"Cynthia, I'm going home for the rest of the day. Only call me is it's an emergency. I may not be in tomorrow."

"Of course Ma'am. I'll clear your schedule and rearrange everything I can."

"Thank you Cynthia. Send me a copy once you're done?"

"Yes Director."

Jenny nodded and left, thankful that she had a loyal assistant. Jenny stopped outside team Gibbs' section and smiled at Jethro who threw on his coat.

"When you're finished your paperwork and it's on my desk, you may leave for the day."

Tony and Kate nodded and thanked him before turning to their work, both wanting to get home. Jethro smiled at Jenny and reached for her hand which she let him take hold of and smiled to show she was happy with the movement, knowing he was trying to comfort her.

The care journey to Jenny's house was a silent one. Jethro watched Jenny out of the corner of his eyes. Something was wrong, she had her hands folded tightly in her lap and her head was resting against the window as she watched the scenery pass and lost in her own thoughts. Twenty minutes later, Jenny was brought out of her thoughts by Jethro who had opened the passenger door and placed a hand on her clasped ones.

"Jen?"

"I'm fine Jethro, can we just go inside please?"

Jethro nodded and helped her out if the car, his mind spinning as to what could be while he led her through the door and to the living room. Jenny kicked off her shoes and curled herself into a corner of the soda. Jethro sat opposite her and waited for her to say something.

"I went to see Ducky today," she eventually whispered. "I've been shaking the past few days and I wanted to check I was okay." She took a breath. "The results of the blood test show that I have my mother's disease."

Jethro already knew about her mother and about the disease she had as Jenny had spoken to him about it while they were in Paris back in '93. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"Not officially, There are a few cures that can work but don't always."

"And they are?"

"The use of placenta cells in the spinal cord to stop the degeneration of the disease."

Jethro was silent for a moment. "Is there a cure that _doesn't _involve a child?"

Jenny shook her head. "I can take tablets for the symptoms, but it would continue to degenerate."

Jethro nodded and the two feel into silence for a while. Slowly, Jethro shuffled closer to his love.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "If we need to have a child to save you, then that's what we'll do."

"I want to have a family Jethro, not just have a child to save me."

"Then we shall. I love you Jen and I would love any child that was made through our love."

"Me too, Jethro, me too," she whispered before closed her eyes, glad that she had told him.

"We'll make a doctors appointment for the both of us in the morning."

Jenny just nodded her head before giving in to sleep.

~0~0~

Jethro had managed to get an appointment for the both of them that morning.

"Are you ready, Jen?"

Jenny nodded, a little nervous of what was going to be said. She grabbed Jethro's right hand and didn't let go until they had to get out of the car. Jethro wrapped an arm around her waist and held her slightly shaking for to him. They approached the desk and Jenny felt eyes on her back, she knew people would recognise her, but it was making her more nervous.

"Jethro and Jenny Gibbs to see Doctor Donavan."

"Of course, if you go right through she's expecting you."

"Thank you."

Jenny stayed close to Jethro. She was going to comment that they weren't married but decided against it, trying to relax. Jethro opened the door to the office and led Jenny in. Their was their usual doctor and they trusted her.

"Hello again Jenny. And Jethro, it's been a long time."

"Four years."

Dr. Donavan nodded. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"I've been diagnosed with my mother's nerve disease and we want to know if it's possible for me to have a child."

"You've been told about the 'cures' then?"

Jenny nodded. "Do they work?"

"They do, but they're expensive."

"Money isn't an issue."

Laura nodded, knowing that to be true. "Having a child now that the disease is 'active' does mean it's more dangerous. There is a very high chance of the child being premature and/or disabled." Jenny and Jethro nodded. "I know you'd want to have a baby as soon as you can, but it can be hard to conceive with the disease as it can effect your muscles."

Jenny and Jethro nodded again.

"Can you give me a percentage?"

Laura nodded. "You would both have to be examined."

"Can you do that now?" Jethro asked, desperate to put Jenny at ease.

Laura nodded. "I'll just got and get a nurse to take you to another room, Jethro."

"I want him here." Jenny blurted out.

"He can stay for your exam, but then he has to got to another room, okay?" Jenny nodded. "Let's get this done with then."

An hour late and Jenny and Jethro were on their way back to Jenny's. Jethro had a hand resting on her thigh while Jenny starred out the window at the passing cars.

"You okay Jen?"

"Just sore," she whispered.

"Anything you with to do today?"

"Work. It keeps my mind off things."

"I'll come with you. Want me to sit in your office with you?"

Jenny shook her head but knew she could do with the company.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride to headquarters was silent and even the ride to her office was silent.

"I'll come up later Jen. You know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you Jethro." Jenny stepped up to Jethro and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. "You best get some paperwork done Jethro."

"Yes Ma'am." He pecked her lips and walked silently out of the office, closing the door gently instead of slamming it shut. Jenny sighed and sat behind her desk and picked up her phone dialling autopsy.

"Autopsy."

"Hello Ducky."

"Jennifer, what can I do for you?"

"Have you got my prescription?"

"I have. Would you like me to bring it up to you?"

"If you could Ducky."

"I'll just clean up and I'll be there."

"Thank you Ducky."

"Not a problem Jennifer."

Jenny hung up and started on the pile of files that needed to be done. She sighed when she saw it was DiNozzo's. As she signed the line at the end of the report there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Hello love."

"Jethro." Jenny smiled at him from her seat.

"Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded. "How many times did Tony have to re-do his report?"

"Three."

She chuckled. "It shows."

"I took pity on him. Want to go home? You look tired."

She shook her head. "I'm waiting for Ducky to bring up my prescription."

Jethro nodded. "Going to carry on with paperwork?"

"It keeps piling up Jethro. I have to get back on top of it."

"Want some help?"

Jenny thought about it for a moment. "Sure." She split the pile in half, making sure that she had the Gibbs Team reports. She handed a pile to Jethro. "Do them correctly Jethro."

"I promise Jen. Don't want to give you more work." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed to the conference table. He started to read but soon looked over at Jenny. "You got your spare glasses?"

"Top Drawer."

Jethro got them and kissed her temple before sitting back at the conference table. Half an hour later Ducky walked in after Cynthia announced him.

"Hello Ducky."

"Hello Jennifer." He placed the filled bottle and piece of paper in front of her.

Jethro looked up from the paper and just sighed. "Hey Duck."

"Oh Jethro, I didn't see you there."

Jethro shrugged and went and stood behind Jenny. He pressed a kiss behind her ear and whispered, "Do you want me to go?"

"No," she whispered back. She reached up for his hand and he gave it to her.

"I've checked with a few contacts and these are safe for you to continue to take when you're pregnant. Take them at roughly the same time every day, four times. I've written a set of suggested times on the paper attached to your prescription."

"Thank you Ducky."

He nodded. "Have you two spoken?"

Jenny turned her attention to her lap and Jethro answered, "We have Duck, even been to see her doctor."

Ducky nodded. "Good. Get some rest and start those tonight, Jennifer."

She nodded and Ducky let himself out. Jethro leaned over and picked up the paper.

"Got to take your first one at 1700 hours." Jenny just nodded so he spun her chair round and crouched down in front of her. "Speak to me Jen."

"I'm scared Jethro," she whispered.

"I know Jen. I am too. But we'll get through this together."

Jenny nodded. "I want to go home, but the paperwork can't wait."

"One more hour Jen, and then we'll go home. We'll take some or all of them home if you want."

"Okay."

Jethro stood and kissed her crown. Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his taunt stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair while she sorted herself out.

~0~0~

"Jen come on, you need to take it."

Jenny sighed and took the pill and water from his hands and took it. "There." She handed him the glass and curled up on the sofa. The phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Shepard."

"Hi Jenny, it's Laura Donavan."

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I have the percentage you asked for."

"And?"

"Jethro has no problems."

"But..."

"You have some damage from your previous pregnancy. It won't cause you any problems during the pregnancy, but it may make it harder for you to conceive. You lining of your tubes isn't in the best of conditions."

Jenny sighed. "What are my chances?"

"Between 70 and 80 percent."

"Okay, thank you Laura."

"Any time Jenny."

Jenny put the phone down and closed her eyes. Jethro walked in and sat next to her.

"Who was that?"

"Doctor Donovan. We have a 70 to 80 percent chance. Nothing to do with you. Apparently I have some damage from my previous pregnancy that may make it hard for me to conceive."

Jethro nodded. "At least it's a high percentage."

Jenny nodded and crawled into Jethro's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Jethro rested one hand on her hip and the other on the inside of her thigh, gently caressing. Jenny squirmed slightly as he moved his hand up. She kissed his neck.

"Jethro, I've not been intimate with _anyone_ since Paris."

"Wow, Jen."

Jenny nodded. "It feel like my first time again."

"Don't worry Jen, I won't hurt you."

"I know Jet, I know. I just wanted you to know."

"I'm glad I do."

Jenny smiled and stood, leading Jethro by the hand to her bedroom.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the delay on this guys. I promise the rest of this fic is finished and that the wait for chapters won't be any longer than a week.  
>Enjoy!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Nine:

Over the next weeks, Jenny and Jethro spent every spare moment they had together. When they were together of an evening, they let things take their course, often it led to them on the floor in front of the fire for the night or in what had mutually become _their_ bed. The team had noticed the change in the two. When they were dating but not making love, there wasn't such an obvious change in them, but now, Jethro was bringing back a tea for Jenny and he bounced ideas off her and she him during cases and they openly comforted each other when they needed it. But neither would kiss the other in the public areas of the NCIS Headquarters and Tony had started a pool on where they would be seen kissing. Both Jenny and Jethro had heard of it and were planning on where it would be as they had both put money on it via Cynthia.

A month after they started trying for a child, as case caught them both by surprise and Jenny's stress levels shot through the roof. A Navy Lieutenant had supposedly committed suicide in the robotic car or OTTO for the Department of Defence (DOD). Jenny had every single agency director, navel official and the DOD, not to mention to scientists working on the project on her back and she hadn't had five minutes to herself. Jethro popped up to her office when OTTO had been brought in.

"Knock, knock."

"Hello Jethro," Jenny sighed. "Not come to cause me any more trouble have you?"

"No. Brought you tea." He handed her the cup and she smiled gratefully. "Abby has the car in the garage, I was going to go and check on her, want to come?"

"Sure." Jethro brought her to his side and she snuggle close.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Tired, stressed and a little lonely." She turned and pulled herself as close as possible and he held her until they arrived at the garage. They walked out of the elevator and Jethro dropped his coffee and ran to the car. Jenny watched in horror as her love smashed a window, hit the kill switch and dragged Abby out of the car. She gave McGee her tea and knelt next to Abby and held her as she leaned into her side. She ran her fingers through Abby's hair and she closed her eyes.

"You're going to Ducky."

"I'm _fine_ Dad."

"I don't care Abs, you're being checked over."

"Mom?"

"I'm with your Dad, Abby."

"Okay," she sighed.

Jenny and Jethro helped her to autopsy and once she had been given a clean bill of health, Jenny brought Abby into her arms and kissed her crown.

"What happened Abby?"

"I buckled the belt but when I went to take it off, the windows closed, the doors locked and the engine started. I couldn't reach the kill switch." She swallowed. "I was so close to singing my angels."

"It's okay, you're still here."

Abby nodded. "I'm going to go back and help McGee."

"Don't you dare get back in that car, Abby!" Jethro called to her as she all but skipped out of autopsy.

"Promise Dad!" she threw back.

Jenny watched a worried look appear on Jethro's face. She put a hand on his cheek. "She'll be fine Jethro. She's strong."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. She's like a daughter to me."

"Me too, Jet. Just don't crowd her, okay?"

Jethro brought her into a hug for a few moments. "I'm going to go and get this case closed, get some rest."

"I'll try."

"I'll come and get you to go home as soon as I can."

Jenny nodded. He smiled, brushed her cheek with his knuckles before walking off the elevator to finish the case. Jenny smiled and sighed, what a day it had turned out to be. She slid off the autopsy table and headed for the elevator, once she was in there, she flipped the off switch and let her facade fall. Her hands were shaking and she had a pounding headache, she flipped the switch back on after a moment and rubbed her temples the best she could. She held her hands clasped in front of her until she was in the safety of her office. Cynthia had made her a fresh tea and now she was battling with the pill bottle. Eventually, she gave up and hoped that Jethro would be back soon.

Three, nearly four hours later and Jethro returned back to headquarters with a closed case. He ran up the stairs a cup of tea in hand for Jenny. He knocked lightly on the door before letting himself in. Jenny was sat in her office chair crying, and Cynthia was knelt next to her, trying to calm her down.

"Jen?"

"Jethro," Jen whispered before standing on shaky legs and heading towards him.

He placed the cup of the table and brought her into his arms. He made soothing circles on her back. "What's wrong Jen?"

She took a step back and held his hand in hers. "I can't get the right number of pills out."

"It's okay Jen, I'll get them." As promised he got to pills from the bottle and handed them to her along with her water bottle.

"How long have you been trying?"

"Since I came back up from autopsy."

"Three hours! Jenny you should have called or asked Cynthia."

Jenny just nodded and sank into her sofa. Jethro sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Cynthia," Jethro almost whispered and Cynthia nodded and walked out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

"Did you close the case?"

"I did. Now will you _please_ tell me why you didn't call?"

"Because I didn't want to seem weak. I hate this disease Jethro and I hate what it's doing to me!"

"I know love, I know." Jethro pressed a kiss to her crown. Let's get you home."

Jenny nodded and stood with her help of Jethro. "A bath sounds good."

Jethro smiled and held her close and headed out. They took the elevator down to the squad room where Jethro grabbed his coat and sent to team home. He brought Jenny back into his arms and kissed her crown as they headed to the elevator. Jenny let him comfort her and let her mind wander.

~0~0~

Later that night, Jenny relaxed into the hot soothing water. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to a more pleasant time, Paris. Jethro watched her from the doorway. It was nice for him to see her relax, she hadn't done so in a while and she seemed to be enjoying it too.

"You don't need to stay over there, Jethro."

Jenny's voice brought him from his thoughts. "I'm just enjoying the view."

Smiling, Jenny closed her eyes again and let the warmth loosen her muscles. Jethro sat on the edge of the tub and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Jethro?"

"I'm fine, Jen." He made circles on her tense shoulders with his thumbs. "When you're finished in here, I'll give you a massage."

"Fully body?"

"If you so wish."

Jenny leaned up and kissed Jethro lightly. "Thank you."

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Here you go guys! The next chapter :-) :-) The next is ready and waiting to be posted, as is the rest of this story. HOWEVER, I have decided that the next chapter shall NOT be posted until I have 5 REVIEWS for this chapter. The quicker the reviews come in, the faster the next one shall be posted._**

******_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs so far._**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

******_Paige xx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

Three months on and Jenny was still battling the disease. She had her good days and bad days. This day started out as a good day. Jethro had made love to her as the sun rose, he brought her breakfast on the way to work and he had ordered her a bunch of flowers that were waiting on her desk for her. She was so relaxed that she felt nothing would be able to bring her mood down, not even her medication. She got to work on her stack of files and paperwork, wanting to get as much done as she could. She never knew how she was going to be feeling the next day.

Down in Abby's lab, a scout group had been brought down on their tour of NCIS Headquarters. She was more than happy to have them there, but one hormonal teenage boy, was really getting on her nerves. She used him to demonstrate the finger print scanner. All was going well until she got a hid on a kidnapping. She called Gibbs who sent the other boys home before taking the boy to the conference room.

"What's your name bud?"

"Carson." He looked up at Gibbs. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. No."

"But the computer said I was kidnapped. I'm not kidnapped."

"Carson, we're going to speak to your father, okay?"

Carson nodded. "Can I go now?"

"'Fraid not kiddo, you'll have to stay with us until we get this straightened out."

Carson nodded. "Can I stay with Abby?"

Gibbs noticed the excited tone in his voice so he shook his head deciding that Tony would be better for the kid. "You'll be staying with one of my agents for a while, okay?"

Carson nodded, a little disappointed. "As long as they're fun."

"Don't worry kid, you'll get along just fine with Agent DiNozzo."

"Okay."

Five minutes later and Gibbs walked into the squad room with Carson at his side.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes Boss!"

"Look after Carson. I'm going to brief the Director. Kate is working on finding the father."

"Yes Boss." Tony looked at Carson. "What do you want to do?

Carson shrugged. "Watch a film?"

Gibbs watched the pair from the catwalk for a few moments before chuckling and heading to Jenny's office. He stopped at Cynthia's desk.

"Is she in?"

Cynthia nodded. "I'll just see if she's busy."

"It's okay Cynthia, I'll knock." Gibbs waited for her nod before knocking on the Director's door.

"Enter!"

"Hello Jenny."

"Jethro." Jenny stood and went to him. "Thank you for everything this morning."

"You're more than welcome." They lovingly kissed before breaking apart to sit on the sofa.

"What can I do for you?"

"I've pulled an unsuspected case. One of the scouts is in the system as a kidnapped little boy. I have DiNozzo with him downstairs."

Jenny nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Find the father and question him."

"Okay. Where is ..."

"Carson."

"Thank you. Where is Carson going to stay until then?"

"I'm hoping he is able to stay with his step-mother, I have Abby checking her out."

"And if he can't?"

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Jenny nodded. "Is that all Special Agent Gibbs? I would like to speak to my lover now."

"Yes."

"Good." Jenny took a breath. "I've been thinking, perhaps I should retire from NCIS."

"Why Jen? You love this job."

"The stress. I was thinking that it couldn't be helping any of this."

"It'll work out Jen, I promise. We just need to give it time."

"How much time Jethro? I don't want to go through another disappointment."

"Neither do I Jen." He paused. "Perhaps we should take a vacation?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now, stop worrying about things and worry about getting your paperwork done before I come to take you home and ravish you."

Jenny blushed and nodded thinking of all the things that they would be doing that night.

~0~0~

Five O' clock rolled by. Six O' clock rolled by. Eventually her clock showed nine O' clock. Jenny signed the last of her paperwork and was about to stand and go looking for Jethro when he walked through the door with a file in hand.

"Close the case?"

"No, step-mother isn't a legal guardian so I need you to contact social services."

"Jethro, it's nine at night, who do you think is still at social services?" she sighed. "I'll look after him."

"Jen, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Don't Jethro. I _want_ to do this."

Eventually he nodded. "I'll go and get him."

"Don't. I'm ready to go, I'll come down with you."

They stopped at the door. "We did bet on kissing in the squad room didn't we?"

"We did, why, Jen?"

"I want a good night kiss before I go."

Jethro nodded and brought her into his side as they headed for the squad room.

"Carson, this is Director Shepard, she'll look after you tonight, okay?"

He nodded. "Are you coming too?"

"I'll come over later. If you want me, just ask and I'll be called, okay?"

"Yeah."

Jenny came over and crouched in front of him. "You can call me Jenny."

"Okay."

"Grab your things and we'll head off." Jenny stood and went to Jethro. "Be safe."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Jenny brought Jethro's head down to meet hers and their lips met. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his love. When they broke apart, Jenny rested her head on his chest and he held her until Hector arrived to take her and Carson home.

"Say it."

"I will be safe. I will be back."

She pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jen." He walked the pair to the elevator and turned to Tony. "I do believe that me and Jenny won that one."

"What –"

Cynthia walked down the stairs. "Through me Tony."

Tony nodded and handed three hundred dollars over. "Everyone in the office and SecNav joined in boss."

Kate smiled and put her phone away, Jethro knew she had recorded it, but he didn't care as long as only Abby saw it.

~0~0~

Jenny watched from the doorway of her study as Carson read a magazine while listening to Jazz. She smiled and headed back upstairs to change. Half an hour later and there was a knock on the door.

"Jethro, there's no need to knock."

"You have company."

"We kissed in the squad room."

"Mmm, fair point."

Jenny nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I got a call." He indicated Carson.

Jenny hand went straight to her waist. "Ah, that's where it went."

Jethro nodded and stepped into the study and sat opposite him. "You said you want to talk."

Carson nodded and started talking about his father. Jethro added what he thought would do the kid some good before telling him to finish his hot chocolate and got to sleep.

"He'll be fine, Jen."

Jenny smiled and nodded. "Looks like he's alright now."

Jethro nodded. "I'll take him up to the guest room."

She nodded and followed him up. It pulled at their heartstrings knowing that soon they wouldn't be able to do this. Jenny walked Jethro to the door, but held his hand, not allowing him to leave.

"Stay Jethro."

"Jen I –"

"Please."

Jethro watched as a long tear slipped down her cheek, he couldn't leave her alone like this, so he nodded and brought her into his arms. He practically lived with her, but there was a child and he wanted to keep his earlier promise.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jethro locked the door up and carried Jenny up the stair causing her to giggle lightly. In their bedroom, Jethro placed her on the bed and slowly took her clothes off. She returned the favour once she was just in her underwear. She could tell that this was effecting him and wanted nothing more than to let him have his way with her. She brought him down and kissed him. For a while they just kissed and gently caressed each other, but it was slowly becoming torture.

"Make love to me Jethro."

He didn't hesitate and they were quickly pressed skin to skin.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too, Jet."

Anything else that was said was lost in the quiet gasps and moans of their love making.

~0~0~

Carson's father was found early the next morning and was at NCIS Headquarters when Jenny arrived with Carson. Carson spent the rest of the day split with Abby and Tony. Jenny's mood was pretty low and she submersed herself into the numerous amount of requests that she had to reply to. But when her hands started to shake an hour later, she stopped and decided to sit on the sofa and read her book.

~0~0~

"Thank you Agent Gibbs"

"It's no problem, kiddo."

"Can I say bye to Jenny, please?"

"Sure." Jethro led Carson up to Jenny's office and just walked in. "Jen."

"Oh! Hello Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"Carson just wanted to say bye."

Jenny sat up on the couch and nodded. Carson walked up to her and have her a hug.

"Thank you for looking after me."

"It's no problem Carson."

"You'd be a great mom!" He hugged her once more before waving to Gibbs and running out of the room.

Jethro waited for the door to close before sitting next to Jenny and bringing her into his arms. "Speak to me Jen."

"I've not got my medication with me."

"Oh, Jen." Jethro held her shaking hands.

"I want to go home." A tear slipped down her cheek. "It's starting to hurt."

"Come on then." He helped her into her coat and picked up her bag and brief case. "We'll take the elevator."

Jenny nodded and leaned into Jethro, letting him guide her. Once he had grabbed his coat from behind his desk, he guided Jenny back to the elevator.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the day. When you've finished your paperwork put it on my desk and leave."

"Yes Boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

In the elevator, Jenny turned and rested her head on Jethro's chest. Jethro held her close with his free hand and pressed a kiss to her crown. A single tear fell down her cheek and splashed on his coat, Jethro noticed and held her tighter. The disease had never been this bad before and Jethro wanted nothing more than to take the pain away.

They were home in no time. Jethro helped Jenny out of the car and straight up to their bedroom where her tablets were. He handed her two and a bottle of water. Once she had taken them, she kicked her shoes off and lay on the bed. Jethro sighed and started to take her suit off so she could be in her comfortable silk pyjamas. Half an hour later, Jenny sat on the sofa in the living room, starring into the fire as she waited for Jethro to finish making something to eat.

"Here you go."

Jenny took her plate from him, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, love."

Jenny smiled and leaned into his side as she slowly ate her sandwich. That night, Jenny snuggled as close to Jethro as possible and entwined their legs so that she would know if he tried to get out of bed. She didn't want to be alone.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait for this guys. I will post the next chapter in about a week. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs on this! Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter Eleven:

"I love you Jethro," Jenny whispered as they both came down from their climax.

"I love you too Jen."

Jenny rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I miss having a child in the house."

"I know Jen." He pressed a kiss to her crown.

"How much longer are we going to go through this? I don't know how much more I can handle."

"Don't worry, we'll have a child soon enough."

Jenny nodded.

~0~0~

It was now three and a half months after Jenny had looked after Carson, and she felt so ill. Every morning for the past four days, she had woken up and gone straight to the bathroom and threw up. And every morning Jethro had held her long red hair out of the way and then held her until she felt strong enough to have a shower. Jenny watched her best team from the cat walk. Jethro moved at lightening speed.

"We've got a kid at a park."

"He's missing?"

"No, his father is." He glanced up at Jenny and she just nodded at him, silently telling him that she would be alright on her own. When Jethro came back he had a small boy with him. He couldn't have been any older than nine. Jenny's heart ached, but Cynthia caught her attention and handed her a brown paper bag.

"Thank you Cynthia. I'll be in my office and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes Ma'am."

Jenny held the little stick in her hands, they were shaking, but not from her condition, from nerves. After three long agonising minutes a smile appeared on her face. She quickly stood and all but ran to the cat walk and looked for Jethro. She saw him speaking to Abby. She took her shoes off and handed them to Cynthia who was stood next to her, before taking the stairs as quick as she dared.

"Jenny?"

"Jethro!" She went up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"What is it Jen?" Jenny handed him the little digital stick that showed two weeks. "You're pregnant?"

Jenny nodded. "I just took the test."

"I knew it wasn't bad chicken."

Jenny laughed and quickly pecked his lips. "I'm going to have to speak to SecNav as soon as I can."

"Okay." Jethro paused for a moment. "Does he know about the disease?"

She nodded. "Ducky had to speak to him, SecNav's orders. Every time I go and see Ducky for something medical, Ducky has to phone and inform SecNav of what's wrong or happened. I got an e-mail from him."

Jethro nodded. "I'll come and get you later."

"Okay." Jenny turned and headed for the stairs. "Hey Jethro!" she called from the middle of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the kid you came in with?"

"With Ducky."

"Okay." Jenny walked back to her office, stopping in front of Cynthia. "Get hold of SecNav, I want a video conference with him from my office."

"Yes Ma'am," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Thank you Cynthia."

Cynthia nodded to her boss and started talking to SecNav's assistant. Jenny nodded back and went to her office. She sat behind her desk and after placing her glasses on her nose, she started on her ever growing pile of paperwork, hoping to put a big dent in it before going home.

~0~0~

That night, Jethro went up to Jenny's office to get her to go home. Jenny was lay on the sofa with a book in her hands.

"Hello Jethro."

"Hi Jen. How you feeling?"

"Okay, a little tired though." Jenny sat up and allowed Jethro to sit next to her and bring her into his arms.

"Feel like going home?"

"Yes. I've done so much paperwork today, I feel like my hands are going to drop off."

Jethro looked at her desk and noticed only three folders left on her desk. "I won't give you our lot today then."

"You finished the case?"

"No, we've hit a brick wall so we worked on paperwork until Abby found something. I'm going to go to my place with the boy for the night and I was kinda hoping you would join me, us."

Jenny nodded. "I'll bring my laptop with me so I can sit in the basement with the two of you."

"Sounds like a plan."

Jenny kissed him briefly before standing and grabbing her things. Before slipping on her heels, she asked, "Stairs or elevator?"

"Stairs then elevator."

Jenny nodded and stood, she'd put her shoes on in the squad room. Jethro looked at her funny and Jenny smiled.

"What? I'm carrying precious cargo, I won't risk the stairs in these." She held up her shoes to prove how high they were.

Jethro nodded and lead her out the door by the hand. She held her shoes with her handbag on her shoulder while Jethro held her laptop bag which doubled as a brief case, in his free hand. When they arrived in the squad room, Abby came up to her and hugged her, whispering her congratulations and promise to keep it a secret until Jenny told everyone. Jenny whispered her thanks before slipping her feet into her shoes and growing three inches.

Jethro came up to her. "You're so ditching those from tomorrow."

"I know Jethro."

"You ready?" Jenny nodded. "Come on Zach!"

Zach jumped from Jethro's chair, threw his back pack over one shoulder and led Jenny and Jethro to the elevator.

"Where are we going, Gibbs?"

"To my place for the night."

"Okay." Zach looked at Jenny as she stepped into the elevator. He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Zach Tanner."

Jenny shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you Zach. I'm Jenny Shepard."

"The Director?" Jenny nodded. "Wow." He looked up at Jethro and smiled as he winked.

~0~0~

"With the grain of the wood Zach."

Jenny watched with adoration in her eyes as he showed Zach how to sand the boat. She smiled at them before turning back to her msn conversation with Abby. At midnight, Zach had finally fallen asleep on the other end of the sofa to Jenny; she had shut her laptop down and Jethro was still working on the boat.

"Come on, Jen, let's go to bed." He wiped his hands clean and picked Zach up. "I'll take him to the spare room, you head on to ours."

"Okay Jethro." She picked up her laptop and stepped out of the basement, flicking the power off as she passed the switch.

Half an hour later and Jenny and Jethro were silently entwined with each other. Jenny had her head resting on his chest and her legs were tangled with Jethro's. Jethro had one arms wrapped around her waist, the hand resting on her stomach, the other was entwined with hers on his chest. Jenny had lost herself to sleep as soon as she had snuggled against Jethro. Jethro on the other hand, lay awake for a while thinking of Jenny, their child and what their life would be like in a little under nine months.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Everything is now written up and the next few chapters will be posted within a few hours of each other._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews on this guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying it! xxx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve:<span>

"Well done, Jethro."

"Thank you, Director."

"Meet in my office once the paperwork is done?"

"Of course." Jethro nodded and went back to her office.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet you in your office."

"Why?"

"I finished my report while ducky was checking over Commander Tanner."

Jenny nodded. "You better go look busy then, SecNav is on his way here to talk to the two of us."

Jethro nodded. "Do I not get a kiss first?"

"If you come and get it." She back into her bathroom and shut and locked the door.

Smirking, Jethro picked the lock and entered, locking the door again behind himself. Jenny was stood in front of him with no top on.

"We have an hour before Edward arrives."

Jethro smiled and took his own top off before ravishing Jenny against the far wall of the private bathroom.

~0~0~

Forty-five minutes later and both Jenny and Jethro were sat at the conference table next to each other looking exactly as they did before they had their way with each other in the bathroom. Jenny looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed, slipping her hand into Jethro's.

"He should be here by now."

And just on time, SecNav walked through the door. Jenny and Jethro stood to greet him, once that was done, they all took a seat at the conference table, Jenny and Jethro on one side while SecNav was opposite them.

"I received the call from your assistant the other day and I'm sorry I was unable to get back to you there and then."

"I understand, Sir."

"Now, Director, what is it that you wished for the three of us to talk about?"

Jenny glanced at Jethro who nodded. "I'm pregnant, Sir."

"Congratulations." he paused. "Does this mean that I'm going to have to let you go?"

Jenny looked shocked and a little upset. "No, Sir. I will have to take some time off towards the end of the pregnancy and then a month or two after."

"Why that long afterwards?"

"There's a procedure that Jenny can have done involving placenta cells being put into her spinal cord to cure the disease, but we're unsure as to how long it's going to take for her to recover afterwards."

SecNav nodded. "Take all the time you need, Jenny. You're the best director I've had, I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

He nodded and stood. "Look after her Jethro."

"With my life, Sir."

Nodding, SecNav left and both Jenny and Jethro relaxed even though they could hear him talking to Cynthia.

"That went better than we expected."

Jenny nodded her agreement and went and sat herself on the sofa. Jethro joined her and brought her into his arms.

"Do you want to go home early today?"

Jenny nodded. "I'm going to have to bring a couple of files with me that need doing for a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, you get yourself ready and meet me in the squad room."

"Okay."

They kissed briefly before going their separate ways.

~0~0~

Two months later and Jenny and Gibbs were sat in the doctors private waiting room, their hands entwined together.

"Relax Jen, everything will be fine."

"I'm trying Jet, but my optimism is starting the wane."

"I know love, we just need to keep positive."

"You can come through now Ms. Shepard."

Jenny and Jethro stood and followed and smiled when they were led to the doctors room.

"Good afternoon Ms. Shepard, Mr. Gibbs."

"Hello Dr. Donovan."

"Hop onto the bed for me please and we'll get this over and done with, I can tell you're both nervous."

Jenny nodded and gripped Jethro's hand. Tears sprung to her eyes when an image of their child came up on the screen.

"Everything seems healthy. Get Dr. Mallard to do a scan in two weeks. I want to see you in four."

"Okay."

~0~0~

After two stressful weeks, Jethro finally persuaded Jenny to go down to Ducky with him to be checked over. She wasn't too thrilled about it, but conceded, not wanting to be on bad terms with Jethro as she desperately needed a full body massage. She smiled at the thought of making him take her home early and 'rewarding' her.

"Ah Jethro, Director, what can I do for you both today?"

"We would like you to check up on Tiny."

"Tiny?" Jenny and Ducky asked together.

"The baby." Jethro rolled his eyes and led Jenny to one of the cleaned, cold, steel autopsy tables.

"Wishing me dead already Jethro?"

"You wish."

They laughed together and Jenny lifted up her top for Ducky.

"This'll be cold my dear."

"Can't be any colder than the table," she said under her breath, causing both men to chuckle.

Ducky put the wand against her stomach and smiled at the image as did both parents.

"Would you like to know what it is?"

Jenny looked at Jethro who nodded. "Please."

"We'll be graced with a mini Jenny."

Jenny's eyes gleamed as did Jethro's, but there was something hidden behind the happy gleam that was clear as day to Jenny.

Later that night, Jenny relaxed against Jethro on the sofa and took a deep breath to calm herself for the conversation she was about to start.

"Jet, can I ask you something?"

"You just did but you can ask another."

"What do you feel about having a daughter?"

"I'm happy Jen."

"But you're worried too." It was a statement not a question.

Jethro nodded. "I'm worried that she'll look like Kelly, worried that I won't get to see her grow up, worried she's going to have a bad life, worried that I'm going to lose you." Jethro avoided Jenny's eyes but Jenny put her hands on either side of his face and brought his head around to look at her.

"Now you listen, okay? There is _nothing_ to worry about. If she looks like Kelly, then I'll be here to help you. Neither you nor her are going anywhere any time soon and I definitely don't have any plans of leaving you any time in the future. I know this won't stop you worrying and being protective, but remember that I'm here and you can still lean on me if you need to."

Jethro nodded and Jenny brought him into her arms. He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heart. He placed a hand on her slightly protruding stomach and gently caressed it with his finger tips. Jenny ran her fingers through his hair and held him close. She knew as soon as Ducky had said that they were having a daughter, that things would be difficult for Gibbs for a while and that she would have to be there for him. She closed her eyes and kept her hand moving as it was soothing to her as well as Jethro. Jenny slipped into a peaceful sleep quickly followed by Jethro. They woke up in the morning in the same position as when they had drifted off late the night before.

"Jethro," Jen whispered on there way to work.

"Yes Jen?"

"Is it okay if I tell Abby today?"

"It is, but you know if Abby knows then everyone is going to know."

Jenny nodded. "That's why I want you to come with me so that we can tell the team afterwards."

Jethro smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"Yes. I'm past my first trimester. I want to share the news with every one."

"Okay, love, if that is what you want."

Jenny nodded and held Jethro's free hand within her own. Less than five minutes later and Jenny and Jethro were in the elevator after dropping off their things on their way down to Abby's lab. They had seen her car in her space next to Jethro's so they knew that she was already in, that is, if she went home at all.

As usual, Abby's music was playing at a deafening level. Jethro walked straight in and turned her music down while Jenny stood in the doorway waiting to be noticed by the bouncing goth.

"Gibbs!"

"Morning abs." Father and daughter hugged briefly.

Abby jumped when she saw Jenny stood a little way back.

"Morning Abs," Jenny whispered.

"Morning, Mom." Abby hugged Jenny a little longer than she usually would and it caused both 'parents' to worry a little.

"You okay sweetie?" Jenny asked quietly.

Abby nodded and stepped back to her computer. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to talk to you, Abs."

"Talk away," she said without turning to face them.

Jenny walked up to her and held her hands and whispered, "You're going to have a little sister."

"Really?"

Jenny nodded and placed one of her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Abs."

"Yay!" Abby jumped up and down on the spot before pulling Jenny into a gentle hug and then turned to Gibbs who was stood pretty close and hugged him too. "Congratulations," she said once she had calmed down.

"Thank you Abs."

Abby smiled. "Have you told the team?"

"We're going to head up now."

"Okay."

Jenny let Gibbs go ahead of her before turning to look at Abby who seemed a little down. "I'll send you an e-mail when I get back to my office, okay?"

"Okay Mom," she whispered.

Jenny kissed her cheek before going to join Jethro in the elevator.

"You okay?"

"On top of the moon. But our dearest daughter seems to have something bugging her."

Jethro nodded. "I noticed she wasn't quite herself."

"I'm going to e-mail her after we've told the team."

"We'll make it as quick as possible."

Jenny nodded and leaned into Jethro. He held her to him from the elevator to the entrance to the squad room.

A chorus of 'morning boss, morning director' greeted them from the three agents.

"Good morning," the pair greeted them.

"We have something to tell you," Gibbs paused for effect..."Jenny's pregnant."

"Congratulations."

They each went up to Gibbs and shook his hand before giving Jenny an awkward hug. When the small 'celebration' had finished, Jenny pecked Jethro briefly after making dinner arrangements. Jenny headed up the stairs to her office, her feet safely encased in flat shoes that went with her long black skirt and light blue shirt. She sat behind her desk and turned her computer on, while she was waiting for it, she checked her schedule for the day. She was happy to see that she only had one operation to oversee that day, but was disappointed that the following day was full to breaking point. She'd have to limit how many hours a day she spent in meetings and doing operations. She made a mental note to speak to Jethro and bring it with SecNav the following day. Finally, her computer had booted up so she pulled up her e-mail and did a quick check before e-mailing Abby.

Abby jumped away from her major mass spec when she heard her e-mail alert. It had been an hour since Jenny had been down in her lab and she was excited to be hearing from the woman she called mother and had done since she met her before she became director. Abby pulled up the e-mail from Jenny and read it:

_Darling,_

_I know that you are not yourself today and thought you would like a copy of the ultrasound of you little sister. I've attached it to the e-mail._

_Now, just so you know, I love you like me own daughter and you can call me 'mom' whenever you wish and treat me as such if you want. And remember where I am if you want to talk. Any time day or night, about anything I'm always going to be there for you._

_I love you sweetheart,_

_Mom x_

Abby smiled widely and squealed. Her dreams had come true. She had a mother that loved her and wanted to take care of her. She jumped around her lab for a few minutes before deciding to pay her new Mom a visit. While she was in the elevator she hoped that Jenny wasn't too busy to see her. Abby all but skipped across the catwalk and stopped in front of Cynthia's desk.

"What can I do for you, Abby?"

"Is Jenny, urm, the Director busy?"

"No, go straight in."

Abby nodded in thanks and knocked softly on the door before entering.

"Hello Mom," Abby whispered, not sure of herself.

"Hello darling. Are you okay?"

Abby went to nod her head, but changed her mind. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Of course." Jenny took her glasses off and put her pen down before standing and going to sit on the sofa, patting the seat next to her and Abby sat next to her. "What do you want to talk about Abs?"

Abby looked down at her hands while she decided how to word what was wrong as she knew Jenny would be worried about her otherwise, and that wouldn't be good for her Mom or her baby sister. Taking a deep breath, Abby decided blunt would be best.

"Kate broke up with me a few days ago."

"Why?"

"She's found a man that she says she loves and wants to build a family with. I thought she loved me. We were talking of having a baby." Abby took a deep breath and a slow trickle of tears started to slip down her cheeks. Jenny reached over and wiped them away with her finger tips and Abby leaned into her hand. "What did I do wrong, Mom? I thought she was happy. Why did everything go wrong so quickly?" Abby collapsed into floods of tears against Jenny who held her close and ran her hand up and down her back, soothing her. Jenny heard a soft sigh and watched as Abby winced. "Crying has always given me a migraine."

Jenny chuckled as did Abby.

"Lay down and sleep then sweetheart. Nobody but your father will come in today."

"Okay. Will you stay and hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." As Abby was collecting Jenny's portable bed from the cupboard and set it up, Jenny asked, "Have you slept at all since it happened? Abby shook her head. "Have you been home since?" Again, Abby shook her head and took off her platform boots. "Why not?"

"Too many memories and my dreams are full of the time we had together."

Jenny lay down next to her and pulled her gently into her arms. "It was the same for me after I left your father on the plan after Paris. It gets easier with time."

Abby nodded. "I hope so 'cause it hurts so much."

Jenny pulled Abby's pigtails out and ran her fingers through her hair after putting her hair bobbles safely out of the way. Abby clutched onto Jenny's shirt as she slipped off to sleep. Jenny pressed a kiss to her forehead and relaxed too, her eyes falling shut without her knowing.

It wasn't until Jenny was woken up a few hours later that she realised that she had fallen asleep along side her newly adopted daughter.

"Hello Jethro," Jenny whispered.

"Hello love, are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired."

"How's Abby?"

"I'm fine Dad," Abby whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Good to hear."

"What can I do for you Jethro?"

"I came looking for Abby as I have just overheard Kate on the phone. Wanted to make sure you're okay."

Abby nodded and then shook her head as a tear made its way down her cheek. Jenny tightened her hold on her daughter. "You can stay with us at our place for a while, if you like."

Abby nodded. "Thank you. I'll have to go home and get a few things."

"Okay." Jenny stood with the help of Jethro then she helped Abby up. "Let's grab your things and go. I'm tired, I don't know about you two though."

"I could use some more sleep," Abby whispered.

Jethro hugged her. "Go get your things and Bert and meet us in the squad room."

"Okay, Dad," Abby whispered and made her way to her lab as quick as she could, not wanting to bump into Kate.

Meanwhile, Jenny had buried herself in Jethro's arms and sighed.

"She's so hurt, Jet."

"I know, but we're going to be there for her and help her through it."

Jenny nodded and closed her eyes.

Over the next few weeks Jenny cut down on how many hours she spent in meetings and tried her hardest to cut down on the number of operations she led, when she couldn't, she read Jethro in and he stayed with her to keep her calm. Abby was still staying with them, but neither cared as both loved her and they wouldn't press her to leave until she was good and ready. Jethro had started leaving with Jenny at a sensible time of the evening and often left Tony in charge so he could be with her during operations and major meetings, any appointments she had where made for the evening so they didn't miss too much work. Things were going well.

To Be Continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Just two more chapters left after this one. The next will be posted later today._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen:<span>

Jenny was now five months pregnant and she was really starting to show and feel it. She couldn't stay in the same position for too long, so she spent most of her time in MTAC with her paperwork as she wasn't confined to a desk and could easily move about. Jethro was spending more and more of his work time helping Jenny as there were days where her medication wouldn't be very effective.

Today was one of those days and Jenny was lay on her sofa, he head was in Jethro's lap and she had a hand on her growing stomach. Jethro also had a hand on her stomach while the other ran through her hair. Jenny relaxed completely into him and sighed.

"You okay?"

Jenny nodded. "She's not giving me any peace today."

"Are you in any pain, love?" Jethro asked softly.

Jenny nodded a little, and curled into a ball on Jethro's lap. He held her closely to him. "I want to go home, Jeth."

"Let's get Ducky to check you over first," there was no room for argument in his voice, so she nodded. Jethro dug out his cell from his pocket and dialled autopsy.

"Autopsy."

"Hey Duck."

"Jethro, how are you?"

"I'm good Duck. Listen, could you come and check Jen over before I take her home, she's in a bit of pain."

"I'll be right up Jethro."

"No problem." As quickly as he could, he gathered everything he needed and took the elevator to Jenny's office floor. He knocked lightly and waited for a brief moment before walking in. "Hello my dear."

"Hello Ducky."

"I've come to check you over, okay?"

Jenny nodded, knowing there was no point in protesting. Jethro stood and knelt on the floor so she could still hold onto him.

"Let's see hoe the little one is first." Ducky asked a couple of questions, all of which she answered correctly. "There she is." Ducky point her out, but he had a frown on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?"

"You need to go and see your doctor, Jennifer"

"Why?"

"Because the placenta has come lose."

Jenny looked panicked and held onto Jethro.

"I'll call her and get her to come here." Jethro made the call on his cell. "She said she'll be here in your office in ten."

"Okay," Jen whispered.

Jethro held her best he could in their positions until Doctor Donovan arrived.

"Hello Jenny, let's take a look." She got right down to business. She starred at the screen and moved the wand every now and then. "I'm afraid Doctor Mallard's right."

"What can be done?" Jethro asked as Jenny had started to cry.

"Unfortunately, nothing. It's something that happens to a lot of women and it usually repairs itself quick enough. How long have you felt the twinging, Jen?"

"About a week, on and off."

Jethro went to say something, but Jenny squeezed his hand, stopping him.

"Okay. I want you in the hospital where we can monitor you for a while."

Jenny didn't put up a fight as she was worried about their little girl.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jenny was quickly put in a room and numerous amounts of wires were attached to her stomach and her daughter's heartbeat could be clearly seen on the screen. Jethro ran his fingers through her hair while his free hand held here. She eventually sighed and relaxed into the bed. For two months Jenny was closely watched, he daughter had to be checked on three times a day, whether she was at work or not.

~0~0~

Jenny was just entering her eighth month and she was stood in front of the screen in MTAC talking to SecNav about her leave when she felt a hard quick and a gush of fluid between her legs. She looked down at the floor, then up at SecNav before shouting for Jethro. Edward kept talking to Jenny as Cynthia ran out of the room to the catwalk. She spotted Gibbs at his desk.

"Gibbs! Iceberg!"

Jethro shot up and was up the stairs and into MTAC quicker than a bullet. Cynthia called an ambulance, then Ducky, before going back into the room. SecNav was still on the screen as he informed Jethro that someone would be there to cover Jenny until she got back, in the morning. After saying goodbye's, Jethro scooped Jenny up and took her into her office. Cynthia stood outside to direct people when they arrived. The bedding in the office was already out so, Jethro lay Jenny down and held her the way that Dr. Donovan had shown him. The paramedics were there in no time, a was Laura Donovan.

Laura sat back on her knees after examining Jenny and looked at her. "You have a choice of giving birth here, or in the ambulance, you're not going to make it to the hospital."

"Here. just don't ruin my carpet."

Laura and Jethro laughed. "As you wish Ma'am." Laura took another look at Jenny. "You ready?"

Jenny nodded and Jethro held both her hands tightly in his own. He whispered soothingly and lovingly to her as Laura coached her through the birth.

A cry echoed through the room three hours later.

"Congratulations Jenny, Jethro, you have a daughter." She cut the cord and showed her to Jenny before handed her to the paramedics to be checked over, cleaned and wrapped up tightly, while Jenny delivered the placenta. Laura put it in a preservation box and cleaned Jenny up. Jenny was shaking so much that she was struggling to keep a hold on Jethro's hands.

"How is she," Jenny whispered.

"From what I can see, she's fine, but we need to get the both of you to hospital ASAP."

Jethro nodded and carefully picked Jenny up and walked out of the office to the elevator. Cheers welcomed them as they walked across the catwalk. Laura was following closely with their daughter in her arms, while the paramedics followed behind with the equipment and box.

Jenny was given her daughter to hold with the support of Jethro, once they were in the ambulance.

"She's beautiful, Jethro," Jenny whispered and she gazed lovingly at their daughter.

"She is, just like her mother," Jethro whispered back.

Jenny blushed before asking, "What are we going to call her?"

Jethro thought for a moment. "Athena."

Jenny smiled. "The Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Zeus' favourite child."

Jethro nodded. "I think it suits her."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "It does."

"What about her middle name?"

"Kelly," Jenny answered without hesitation. Jethro looked at her. "If you don't mind, that is. I want her to have something of her sister to remember her by when you feel you can tell her about Kelly."

Jethro nodded. "I don't mind, Jen, if that is what you want."

"Thank you, Jethro. Now, will she be Shepard or Gibbs?"

"I don't mind, love. I don't intend on marrying you, I'm not good at it and you're too special to me to lose."

"Okay. Shepard for now as it flows well. We'll give her a chance to change it when she gets older."

"Okay love." Jethro kissed Jenny's temple, and looked at his daughter. "Welcome to the world Athena Kelly Shepard," Jethro whispered and Jenny pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled when little Athena held her finger in her little hand. Jenny smiled wider for a moment before her hands started to shake again, so she passed her to Laura.

"When we get to the hospital, you'll both be taken straight to the private ward so the nurses can get you ready for your surgery. I'll take Athena up to the children's ward so she can be checked over. I wouldn't be worried, but I haven't seen her move her legs yet."

Jenny nodded. "Can I see her before I go under?"

"Of course."

"Would it be okay for me to look after Athena while Jenny is in surgery?"

"I don't see why not, you may have to have a nurse with you though."

Jethro nodded and pulled Jenny closer as they reached Bathesda. They both knew that Jenny had to go under ASAP, but both were still a little worried.

"If you go up with Jenny, I'll bring Athena up in about twenty minutes, okay?"

Both parents nodded, trusting Laura. And as promised, twenty minutes later Laura walked in with Athena and another Doctor. She handed Athena over, along with a bottle. Jenny expertly started to feed her daughter.

"You've done this before?" Laura asked.

Jenny nodded. "I used to babysit a lot when I was a teenager, it's not something you forget. I practically raised her from a few days old."

Laura nodded and smiled before getting down to business. "Jenny, Jethro, this is Doctor Taylor, the paediatrician here. She's come to speak to you about Athena."

Dr. Taylor sat on the edge of the bed. "It's nothing to be concerned about and she _will_ have a normal life..."

"But..."

"But she is disabled from the waist down."

A tear slipped down Jenny's cheek. "How?"

"While the placenta was lose, she stopped developing. And a combination of the weakness of your womb from your previous pregnancy and the hereditary nervous system disease, her cells didn't form completely and never will."

"She's going to be in a wheelchair for her whole life?"

Dr. Taylor nodded sadly. "She _will_ lead a normal life."

Jenny just nodded and looked down at her little angel. "Mommy's sorry sweetheart, Mommy's sorry," Jenny whispered as her tears fell. She saw Jethro talk to Dr. Taylor and Laura, but didn't bother to listen to their conversation, her whole attention was on Athena.

Half an hour later and a team of nurses and surgeons came to get Jenny. She kissed Athena's forehead and whispered her love before placing her into her little bed. She hugged Jethro and kissed him briefly,

"Look after her Jethro."

"I promise Jen. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you Jethro, forever."

"I love you too Jen."

They kissed lovingly for a moment until Jenny was taken from the room in a wheelchair.

While Jenny was in the operation room, Jethro bonded with his baby daughter.

When Jenny came back, she was exhausted and after seeing her 'husband' and daughter, went to sleep. The doctor spoke to Jethro after Jenny had been settled and was sleeping peacefully.

"Jenny's surgery was a complete success and after a few days of complete rest, she should be back on her feet. I'm going to keep her in for twenty-four hours just to make sure that no unforeseen complications arise. You'll have to help out a lot with the little one for a least a week."

Jethro nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on her."

Jethro nodded again and sat in the chair next to Jenny. The paediatrician had taken Athena for a few tests a little while ago. He held Jenny's hand in both of his larger ones and watched as she slept, probably dreaming of their little girl. He smiled at the thought and let his mind wander.

Three hours later, and Gibbs was awoken by Jenny who was shaking him.

"Jethro, Jethro, where is Athena?"

Jethro frowned. "She was taken to have some tests done, I'll go and find her for you while the doctor checks you over, okay?"

Jenny nodded and he kissed her forehead before heading out of the room and to the nurses station.

"what can we do for you Agent Gibbs?"

"Jenny is awake and would like our daughter to be brought into her room."

She nodded and paged the doctor. "Come with me." The nurse led Jethro to a small room where Laura was sat with Athena in her arms. "Special Agent Gibbs is here."

Laura looked up and smiled. "Thank you." The nurse left and Laura turned to Jethro. "I thought you and Jenny could use some sleep. I take it Jenny's awake and asking for the little one?"

Jethro nodded and extended his arms. Laura placed Athena in Jethro's arms and Jethro smiled widely and held her close.

"I'll come and check Jenny over and then you'll see me when you one of you needs a doctor."

Jethro walked down the corridor with Athena in her arms and Laura behind him. When they arrived at the room, the doctor had just finished checking Jenny and she was smiling widely, something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Jethro."

"Hi Jen, you okay?"

"Better than ever."

"Good. What's the verdict?"

"As long as Dr. Donovan clears her, she can go home tonight. I'll get Dr. Taylor to come up and speak to you about Athena."

"Thank you," Jenny and Jethro said at the same time. The doctor chuckled and said his goodbye's and left.

"Jenny, I know you want to hold your daughter, but I need to check that you've started to heal."

Jenny nodded and got into position before reaching out to Jethro who held Athena securely in one arm while he Jenny's hand during the check over.

"You've got next to no damage as she's so small, but no sex for ten days. I want to see you in nine, so that number could go up, okay? I'll call tomorrow with a time."

"Thank you Laura, for everything."

"It's my job. But you're more than welcome Jenny, Jethro." Laura walked out and Jethro passed Athena to Jenny.

"You're perfect my little angel," Jenny whispered to her daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead and played with her. She was much easier to hold than any other baby as she didn't wiggle about.

"Just like her mother," Jethro whispered in Jenny's ear. They kissed lovingly and then played with Athena until she started crying for a nappy change, and then a little while later for her bottle.

To Be Continued ...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Jenny, Jethro and Athena had been home for two weeks before Jenny felt she was up to visitors. Athena was now three weeks old and Jenny was given the all clear and was back to her normal self.

"Jen!" Jethro called.

"In the living room!" Jen called back. She had Athena on her lap playing with Bert version two. Abby had made a baby safe one and given it to jenny a week before she gave birth.

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy, but I could do with some _sleep_."

"But..."

"_You_ kept me awake last night, _not_ our daughter."

Jethro smirked and said hello to Athena who gurgled at her dad while grabbing his nose.

"You're home early."

Jethro nodded. "Closed the case. I brought the paperwork that you wanted and Abby has asked to come and see you and Athena."

"Call her, she can come. We'll have to take her in, in a few days."

Jethro agreed. "I'll go and call her."

Jenny smiled and pecked his lips before he stood to make the call.

Half an hour later and Abby was bouncing through the front door.

"Hello Sweetie," Jenny greeted from her place on the sofa.

"Hello Mom." Abby hugged Jenny lightly before sitting next to her and looking at her baby sister. "Why aren't you a beautiful baby girl," Abby cooed. Athena looked at Abby with wide emerald green eyes for a few silent moments before she made an attempt to clap and a weird laugh came from her.

"I think she likes you Abs."

Abby smiled and started to talk to the little girl. Athena made baby noises at Abby."

"Would you like to hold her Abby?"

Abby nodded and Jenny passed Athena to her big sister.

Abby stayed for hours bonding with Athena under the watchful eye of their mother. Before Abby left for the night, Jethro pulled her to the side.

"Abs, I trust you with our daughter and I was wondering if you would mind having Athena on Saturday so I can take Jenny out?"

"Sure! I'd love to have her for the day. Let me know what time, but make sure Mom's okay with it."

Jethro nodded and Abby said her goodbyes and skipped from the house to her car.

"What was that about?"

"Abby's having Athena for the day on Saturday so we can have the day to ourselves."

Jenny nodded. "Okay," she whispered and went and put their daughter down for the evening.

~0~0~

The next day Jethro and Jenny took Athena in to see the team. She reacted well to all the new faces, but wasn't very sure about either Tony nor Tim. It made every one laugh when she cried when she was being fussed over by the two lads. The day went well and Jenny confirmed the Saturday plan with Abby.

To Be Continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: This is it guys! The last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me throughout it, I know I'm not the most regular of posters. Thanks to all the great review, alerts and favs and I hope you enjoy this last chapter._**

******_On another note, I have planned and started writing another NCIS Jibbs fic which will, again have some Kabby in. I already have a few chapters written and shall start posting (hopefully) in a couple of weeks, so WATCH THIS SPACE..._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen:<span>

Ten years later and Athena comes zooming off the elevator in her electric wheelchair and straight to her mother who was stood at the bottom of the stairs. Jethro was close behind, but had long ago given up trying to keep up with her when she was excited or upset, that was Jenny's job.

"Hello angel." Jenny brought her daughter into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Principle let me go home after my exam."

"Wow."

"That's what I said when she told me." Athena was only ten years old, but she was two nearly three years above others of her age.

"When will you find out if you're being boosted?"

"Not for a while, but I might stay where I am for a while."

"Why Sweetie?"

"Because I've made friends in this year group."

"Okay angel, you know it's your choice and we'll support you in whatever you decide to do."

"I know Mommy." Athena was a Gothic optimist like her big sister, Abby. She like a wide range of music from classical to heavy metal. She listened to a lot of different things when she was younger and had no control over those things. She spent as much time as she could with Abby and was almost obsessed with science and forensics and Abby let her help out with things in the lab.

Now, Jenny was still going strong as Director of NCIS and had no intentions of leaving any time soon. Jethro had retired when Athena turned fie as she needed someone to take care of her. Jenny and Jethro were both very much in love and had promise rings on their ring fingers on their left hands. They hadn't gotten married as Jethro said, she was far too special for that and Jenny heartily agreed, knowing full well what his marriage record was like. Athena had kept her last name as Shepard as she preferred that name to Gibbs (not that she had told them that). Everything had worked out perfectly for the Shepard-Gibbs family. Better than any one of them ever expected.

_Finis_


End file.
